Reuniting
by megagirl44
Summary: Summary: After Edward left he didn’t know that he was the only one keeping a secret. During Bella’s depression stage she reunites with her two older brothers Stefan and Damon Slavatore. P.S. I don’t own twilight or vampire diaries! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Edward left he didn't know that he was the only one keeping a secret. During Bella's depression stage she meets her two older brothers Stefan and Damon Slavatore.

P.S. I don't own twilight or vampire diaries!

Chapter 1

I sighed and thought another day here in boring old Forks. Why didn't I tell Edward-*wince* that I wasn't a vampire again? Oh yeah because he wouldn't believe it or care. Well it's true. I am a vampire, but a different kind then the Cullens.

I burn in the sun, have fangs, sleep, and can not go into a house without being invited in. I am one of those traditional vampires. My older brother Stefan changed me when I was 16. You see for my kind to change a vampire, you must share blood with them. That's what Stefan did. It's been about 2 centuries since then, I never saw either one of them again. Boy did I miss by brothers.

"Bella you awake?" Charlie asked attentively. When I look at Charlie I always feel a pang of guilt. You see, I compelled him and renee to believe that I was their biological daughter. That's why I acted all clumsy. To make them believe that I got it from Charlie. I think I overdid it though. Still I am as graceful as Alice and twice as fast as Edward. And let me tell you that's saying something.

My diet is the same as theirs too. I only hunt animals, but I did kill one human so that I could complete my chang. Unlike the cullens change my wasn't painful. It didn't hurt at all. For that I was very lucky.

"Bella?" Charlie asked nervously. I blinked i guess he's worried that I haven't answered him yet.

"I'm fine dad. I'm just thinking about something," I answered.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?"

"dad I've made a decision. I've decided to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia," I said. "Don't get me wrong I loved living with you. It's just that everything here reminds me of HIM. Please don't be mad."

Charlie answered, "I'm not mad Bells. I'm glad your moving on. I'll miss you promise to visit?"

I smiled, "I will Dad I promise." Then I packed my bags and caught a plane to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I haven't gotten a place yet, but I did get a new car. An audi R8 in blue! This car was way better than my old truck. I look for a house later.

When I arrived at school the sight I found shocked me! I saw one of the two most important people in lives that I thought that I would never see again. I saw those greens reflect the shock right back at me.

I whispered one of the two names that I thought that I would have never spoken again, "Stefan."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's P.O.V.

Everyday I wonder what she's doing or thinking. Is she happy? Sad? Does she hate me for what I made her become? Does she feed off humans? Like Damon? Or does she feed off animals like me? Everyday I ask myself did I do the right thing, or was I just being selfish. I sighed. I really missed my baby sister. She was my little angel, my baby girl.

"Stefan? Are you alright?" Elena asked. She was currently sitting in my lap.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Liar," she pouted. "Tell me what's going on in that vampire head of yours." She said while twirling her beautiful burnet hair in between her fingers.

I smiled. When she, Merideth, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy found out what me and my brother was they had all taken it incredibly well.

"I was thinking of my baby sister," I said.

"Sister? Why didn't you tell you had a sister?" She asked sounding hurt.

Just then Matt, Bonnie, Merideth, and Jeremy Elena's little twin brother walked in. Elena explained what we were talking about. I read their thoughts and they were wondering the same thing.

_Sister!?!?! Why didn't he tell us he had a sister?-Bonnie_

_What?! Why didn't he tell us?-Jeremy and Matt_

_Hmm I wonder why he did not tell us? I sense it's time for a story telling.-Merideth_

"It's hard to thinking of her. It makes me miss her so much more," I said.

"Oh, sorry I overreacted. Do you think you can tell us about her?" She asked attentively.

"Of course," I said. "She was beautiful like an angle. Her name was Isabel Ann Marie Salvatore. She was 5'1, (I know in the book she is 5'4, but in my story she is a lot younger. So I want to look like the little angel.) had long mahogany hair that ended to her mid-back. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, one look at them and she'd have you wrapped around her little finger. She was so graceful and her voice sounded like bells." I chuckled, "Ironic isn't it?"

Elena giggled, "Yes it is. Keep going, I wanna hear more."

"You may think that because of her looks that she would be stuck up, but she wasn't. She was so kind and caring to anyone that needed her. She never judged people until she really got to know them. She was very easy to love. Hell, she could make a cold-blooded killer stop killing. She truly was an angel. She brought the best, softest, sweetest, and loving, side of everyone. Even Damon."

_What that's impossible? Damon's incapable of love!-Matt_

"You'd think so if you haven't seen it," I answered his thoughts. "To Damon, Isabella was his most price possession. She was probably the only one he loved in our family. Still is. Isabella was our common ground. When she was with us we hardly ever fought."

_Wow! I wished I met Isabella. I wonder if she would have approved of me.-Elena_

_Huh, if this girl brought a loving side of Damon then I have to meet her!-Bonnie_

_I wonder is she's still alive. Is she a vampire Stefan?-Merideth _

I nodded yes, and said, "You can't tell Damon though. I was the one who changed her, but he doesn't know. After I she killed a human and completed her change I never saw her again."

"That's so sad," Elena said.

"I'm sorry. I feel for ya man," Jeremy said, "I don't know what I would've done if I lost my sister." Elena smiled at him adoringly (in a brother sister way) and he smiled right back. I looked away. I couldn't bear to see that. That was how Isabella and I acted, but stronger. I looked back on all the memories of her, but one stood out from the rest.

_"Stefan do you love me?" Isabella asked. She was 10 back then, while I was 11. We were in our backyard watching the sunset. _

_ "Of course I do Isabel," I responded. Damon and I had many nicknames for our baby sister. We were the only ones allowed to call her by her full name too. _

_ "Even if were separated, you'd never forget me right?" _

_ "I would never forget you Bells. Not in a million years. I'll always be there for you when you need me. You're my every thing. Lo vi amo sempre, il mio amore. (I love you always, my love.)_

_ She smiled and hugged me tight, her arms around my torso. She murmured in my chest, "Anche io vi amo, Grande Fratello. Per sempre e sempre." (I love you too, big brother. Forever and always.)_

_ I looked down at her smiled. I kissed her forhead and started humming her my little song for her._

I sighed. Oh how I wish that I could have my baby sister back in my life. Soon everyone left my house and went home. "I miss her too," Damon murmured in the shadows. I jumped and saw him in a corner of the room leaning on the wall. I was about to make a remark when I saw his expression. He looked in pain.

"I know, you do. You feel guilty that you didn't stop her from running away. So do I," I said back softly.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Right when you started thinking about that memory of her," he said. "I could tell by your thoughts you had a sense of longing, sadness, and guilt. I came to find out why you are guilty. So why are you?"

"How could I not? I promised her I would always be there for her, and I broke it. I broke the one the most important promises I ever made to our baby sorella." (baby sister) I said our because we both loved her and shared her. Hell, in our family we were the ones that raised her.

"Still you shouldn't feel guilty. She wouldn't want you too," Damon said, "I'm going to hunt. Sleep well little brother." For once in my whole entire existence Damon actually called me his little brother in a non bitter way. He missed her just as much as I did. I went to sleep soon after.

Early morning after I picked up both Jeremy and Elena, I heard from Bonnie that there was a new girl coming to school. That was when Bonnie, Merideth, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and I turned around and saw a blue audi pulling up. When I saw who was driving I froze.

There she was my little baby sorella. In all her angelic beauty. Then her deep chocolate eyes pierced through mine. Then she whispered in a voice that I would recognize anywhere, "Stefan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww thanks for the reviews guys! I was afraid that no one would like it. You guys sure know how to warm a 13 year old's heart. LOL! Okay so here is the Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing! ****PEACE!**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I was so happy! I finally found one of my brothers. I heard Stefan whisper in disbelief and joy, "Isabel." I smiled and gracefully walked over to him. He was with 2 guys and 3 girls. I wonder who they were.

"Hello, brother," I said with a smirk. (Haha I just had to do that! Since Bella is both Damon and Stefan's baby sister. I want her to act like it. SO I gave her the greeting Damon gave Stefan in the T.V. Oh and also Elena and Jeremy look the same in the television series, but I think they should have the original eye color in the book. So they both have lapis lazuli colored eyes.)

Stefan smiled at me and chuckled under his breath. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Need a change of scenery I guess." I said while looking at his ring. (A/N, she a ring for her to go in the sunlight just like Stefan and Damon, but she wears it around her neck) That was when he pulled me into a tight hug. I missed these hugs. Every time I hugged Damon or Stefan I felt safe, protected, loved, welcomed, and also I felt like that I was home. "I missed you grande fratello (big brother)," I said murmuring in his chest.

"I missed you, my baby sorella (baby sister)," I heard him say, his face in my hair. I looked in his eyes they were filled with so much love and adoration (in a brother sister way). I read his mind then.

_You have no idea how happy I am to see you, to hold you sorella (Sister).-Stefan_

_ I know , I feel the same way.-Me_

_ We need to talk.-Stefan_

_ I know, but I can't just ditch school. That's a very bad impression you know.-Me_

_ You go for the only half day. Will say your not feeling well. At lunch we'll go to my house and talk. K?-Stefan_

_ K-Me_

I thought to him just when I heard someone clear their throat. "Sorry to break this up, but we want to know what's going on too," a burnet said.

"Sorry Elena," Stefan said. "Guys this is my baby sister, Bella. Bella that's Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Merideth, and Bonnie., they are my friends."

"Hi Bella," Elena exclaimed. She was a very pretty human. She looked like Katherine too. Elena looked to be 5'7 (don't know her real height) with curves in all the right places. She had lapis lazuli colored eyes with brown hair that ended on her mid back.

"Hi," I said shyly to everyone. There was another boy too with lapis lazuli eyes. He had brown cropped hair and appeared to be 6'2 (like I said don't know their height). I'm guessing they were fraternal twins.

"Don't be shy," Bonnie said.

"We won't bite," Merideth joked. I grinned at that. I knew she, Bonnie, Elena, and I were going to be great friends. I'm also guessing they knew I was a vampire. I heard Stefan explain what the plan was for today, and they agreed that they would come with us too at lunch.

The day went by very slow. It was the same as if I were in Forks. I kept having to correct them if someone called be Isabella. Here I still kept the last name "Swan."

At school the gang explained to me that Bonnie was a witch. I thought that it was pretty cool. At lunch we hopped in our cars and rode to Stefan's house.

"Bells, what have you've been up to," Matt asked curiously once we were sitting down in Stefan's room

I sighed and thought that this was going to be a long story. I started telling them how I compelled Charlie and Renee. How I met the Cullens and found out that they were vampires, but a different kind. I told them that they were vegetarians, don't burn in the sunlight but they sparkle in the sun, how they can't sleep and how they can't eat human food because it repulses them and they would have to throw it up. How they had to rip up their body parts and burn them to kill them. I told them how Edward and I fell in love, and that he left me saying that he didn't want or love me. I told them how I got depressed, but I got better once I started hanging out with Jacob. Then how Jacob started avoiding me because he was had shapedshifted into a werewolf. I told them how that Jacob didn't know how I knew. I once met a shapshifter in my existence. We had gotten along and had become very close friends. I also explained about what happened in Phoenix. Then I told them how I moved here because Victoria was hunting for me.

Once I finished all the guys' eyes were filled with hatred and rage, and the girls' eyes were filled with sadness, hatred, and rage.

"I'm gonna kill him," Stefan whispered, his eyes were black with rage. "He's so stupid for leaving you. If I ever see I'll ring his neck and burn the pieces of his poor worthless body." I was so shocked. I had never seen Stefan this angry before.

Elena wrapped her arms around me and held me. Bonnie and Merideth sitting in front of us. "He isn't worth it. He's an idiot thinking that he'll find someone else, Angel," Elena said. I smiled and hugged her close. I never had a mother. My blood mother died giving birth to me, I was the one raising Renee, and Esme had left me without saying goodbye. I felt safe in Elena's arms. Bonnie and Merideth started to join our hug too. Soon the boys did too.

Matt asked, "What powers do you have Angel?" I smiled at the nickname. I just me them and they had already fallen into a habit of calling me "Little One," or "Angel." I told them that I was much older then them mentally, but they said that they since they were still older than me physically that they would always think of me as the youngest member of the gang. I wasn't mad in the Salvatore, and used to be Cullen families I was always the baby. So, I had gotten used to it by now. In the Swan family I am a single child.

"Well I can compel people of course. I can take away there memories, put false memories, or mix their memories up. I can also use mind control, but to me it was the same as compulsion. I can read people's thoughts and place my thoughts in their minds. I can also look into a person's eyes and know their past, thoughts, and feelings. But I can turn that power off and on. I can also change my scent to my human scent or my normal scent. This is why my blood called to Edward because it was my human scent. I have a mental and physical shield and teleport. And since I am the blood sister of Damon and Stefan I can read or send them thoughts without a limited distance. That's pretty much it," I explained.

After that we started talking about their lives then they had to go back because lunch was over. We decided that Stefan and I would stay, the others would go back school so it wouldn't cause to much suspicion. Also, we decided that since I didn't buy a house I would live with Stefan.

When they left I crawled into Stefan's left and cuddled in his chest. "I'm sorry," he said.

I looked at him curiously, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I wasn't there for you," he explained.

I smiled sadly at him and said, "Well you're here now and were never getting separated again."

It was true I had found my brother, and my oldest brother was here in Mystic Falls too. Once I reunited with him, the 3 of us along would never be separated again. My brothers along with Matt, Merideth, Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy is what I considered was my family. I knew that when I was telling them about the Cullens that I didn't have that pain in my chest. I knew I was still sad about them leaving without a goodbye, but I would get over it in time. I had my family to help me out, too.

He smiled and we started catching up. Later on school ended and the guys came back. They helped me unpack my stuff in the room next door to Stefan's. After that we started talking about small things in Stefan's room. Underneath me Stefan stiffened. Everyone, including me, looked at him curiously.

"Damon's here." He explained. All of a sudden Stefan's door flew open and showed a very shocked Damon. His dark midnight eyes were filled with shock, disbelief, and wonder. His jaw was so wide that it almost hit the ground. I got off and Stefan's lap and stood up.

"Hello Dami," I said using my old nickname for him, "it's been a while hasn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Thanks so much for your guys' reviews! They mean so much to me! Ok so a lot of you are wondering when the Cullens meet them, so I'm gonna tell you. They won't meet in Mystic Falls. They meet back in Forks. That's all I'm telling you! Keep reviewing!**

** P.S. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries! I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 4

Damon POV

I had just finished feeding. I'm going to Stefan's house to see what fun I could do to him. When I arrived he didn't notice me. Strange I thought. I looked in his mind and saw a memory of him and Isabella. In the memory Isabella was 10 and Stefan was 11.

Isabella is our baby sister. Our mother died giving birth to her, and our father pressured her to much. He kept looking for men to wed off his beautiful daughter. He wanted more money and he used his own daughter for it. He disgusted me.

She ran away because she couldn't stand it. I will always regret not going after her. She was most prized possession, I never cared and loved anyone the way I cared and loved Isabella. Not even Stefan, our mother, or Katherine the girl. Katherine, who was the first girl I had fallen in love with.

Isabella was the only that made me feel whole and complete. Without her I always have a hole in my life that could no one could ever fill, but her.

As I looked into the memory Stefan was thinking about I could sense guilt, longing, and sadness in his thoughts. "I miss her too," I murmured in the shadows of his corner. He jumped and saw me in the corner leaning on the wall. He looked like he was going to give me a remark, but I guess something in my expression stopped him from saying it.

"I know, you do. You feel guilty that you didn't stop her from running away. So do I," Stefan said back softly.

"When did you get here?" he continued asking.

I told him the truth. "Right when you started thinking about that memory of her," I said. "I could tell by your thoughts you had a sense of longing, sadness, and guilt. I came to find out why you are guilty. So why are you?" I asked curiously.

"How could I not? I promised her I would always be there for her, and I broke it. I broke the one the most important promises I ever made to our baby sorella." (Baby sister) He said our baby sister because we both loved her and shared her. Hell, in our family we were the ones that raised her.

I was shocked, but I hid it from my facial expression. I had never seen Stefan in so vulnerable and in so much pain. I'm guessing he missed Isabella just as much as I had. He didn't understand though that he shouldn't that way. Isabella wouldn't want him to be like this. So I told him that.

"Still you shouldn't feel guilty. She wouldn't want you to be like this," I said.

"I'm going to hunt. Sleep well little brother," I said in a gentle voice. I'm pretty sure he was shocked. When I call him "little brother," it was always in a mean and bitter voice or in a vicious sneer. He must e wondering why I said it like that, hell I'm even wondering why I had been so gentle with him right then. I left before he could say or ask me anything. I had lied though. I had already fed, so I climbed up a tree and laid down in a comfortable position.

I closed my eyes and thought of my sweet Isabella. She was my angel, and my most prized possession. I thought of memories of her as I started relaxing. Thinking of her always caused me pain, relaxation, and sadness. I would take all of it though if it meant that I could keep my memories of her with me forever. I had already lost her; my memories are all I had left.

_Flashback Isabella is 3, I am 5_

_Isabella was in the living room playing. I had just gotten home from school when she looked up at me. She smiled at me looking as beautiful and innocent as ever. I could see the joy in her eyes when she looked at me._

"_Dami!" she exclaimed. She still hasn't gotten my name right. So she called me Dami. I didn't mind though, she was my angel and if she wanted to call me that then so be it. _

_I opened my arms and she ran into them holding me tightly around the neck. "Hello Bellacake," I greeted her._

"_How was school?" she asked looking directly at me with her chocolate eyes. _

"_Good, but I'd rather be home with you though," I answered._

_Her eyes sparkled as smiled. "I love you Damon," she said. _

I sighed. That was the first time she had ever gotten my name right. As she got older she called me either by Dami or Damon. Either way I didn't care. I smiled up at the sky, my eyes slowly closing as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon. Huh, I guess that I really did need a good night rest. I started running to Stefan's when I heard people talking. Apparently Elena, Jeremy, Meredith, Bonnie, and Matt were at Stefan's house. But there was one more person there. I was confused who else was there. Then I heard the most angelic laugh I have only heard in my human life. I stopped running, and I was already in front of Stefan's door. NO! I must be going crazy. She's dead I told myself. I'm just hearing things.

Then I heard Stefan say, "Damon's here." That was when I opened the door. I saw the one person that I thought that I would never see again. My eyes bugged out with wonder, disbelief, and shock. My jaw dropped probably almost hitting the floor. The angel got off Stefan's lap and stood up.

"Hello Dami," the angel said in a voice that I thought that I would never here again, "it's been a while hasn't it."

When she spoke I knew that I wasn't crazy. She was a vampire and she was alive. Well, not in the technically, but still. My angel was standing here right in front of me with all her 5'1 glory and long mahogany hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her deep chocolate brown eyes, showed love and excitement, were looking right at me. I couldn't speak hell I think I couldn't even _breathe_. I could've cried. That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran across the room and pulled my baby sorella (sister) in my arms. When her arms wrapped around my torso I knew I was home. With her in my arms I was finally complete and whole.


	5. Chapter 5

** WHATS UP GUYS!!??!! Thanks so much for the reviews. Oh just so your wondering, in this story Damon doesn't like Elena romantically and Elena doesn't have feelings for him. Also, Daman and Jasper know each other from when they were human. You know in the book Daman was in the war well he's the General in my story with Jasper as his major! PEACE OUT! PLS REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

Chapter 5

Bella POV

My arms wrapped around Damon's waist with my head tucked away in his chest. His face was in my hair, arms around my mid-back. I had missed my eldest brother so much. I inhaled his scent that I would know anywhere in the world. I heard the others' footsteps leaving probably to give us privacy.

I looked up at Damon and he had tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were filled with joy, happiness, and relief. I started feeling guilty seeing how much pain I put my brothers into. "Oh, Dami," I whispered at him, using my fingers to wipe away his tears.

We sat on Stefan's bed, me in his arms. "I have missed you so much mi Isabel (my Isabel). " "How are you alive? Who made you?" Damon asked.

I explained how Stefan was the one to turn me, and I saw his eyes flash with anger, but when I told him his reasons, his eyes filled with understanding.

"What have you been up to these years?" he asked curiously.

I hesitated for a moment. I knew if I told him he would be absolutely furious. His reaction would be worst then Stefan's, and when Stefan's mad it is absolutely TERRIFYING! Then I thought how when Damon's really mad it's TEN TIMES worse then Stefan. I inwardly shuddered of just the thought. But I knew I had to tell him sometime. So that's when I started telling him. When I told him how the Cullens were vampires too, but a different kind he became curious. When I told him that I fell in love with Edward Cullen he was happy for me. When I told him how he left me and that he wanted to me, he was way past happy.

"WHAT!!?!?!?!" he exclaimed standing me, but gently placing on the bed before he stood up.

"That stupid, worthless, shitless asshole LEFT YOU!!! Saying he didn't WANT you," he asked. His eyes were blazing with dark black fire that no one could stop until he got his way. I nodded answering his question. Then he started pacing back and forth swearing in Italian and making threats under his breath.

"I swear, I kill his mother f***ing ass!"

"I'm not gonna kill him first. I'll rip him to shreds very slowly and burn each of his body parts one by one in front of his eyes."

"I'll burn his manly hood right off his body!!"

The last one I flinched at. I knew that Damon could do many dangerous things, but I really didn't want to know how he was going to do that. He looked up at me; his eyes pitched black with murderous hatred and rage for the Cullens. I really didn't want to know what would happen if we actually ran into them with Daman or Stefan around. We looked at each other for who knows how long and slowly the anger disappeared. I jumped into his arms; they opened right when I jumped in. We held each other. We didn't out loud, but we did in our minds.

_I'm sorry I was like that.-Damon_

_ It's okay. I forgive you.-Me_

_` It's just thinking how they used you as some kind of pet, well I hate it. It reminded of me of father and how he used you for money. I swore that it would never happen again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you mi amore (my love).-Damon_

After that we held each other and I continued telling him the rest of the story in our minds. The rage and anger for the Cullens slowly left his body.

Stefan POV

"Damon's here," I explained. All of a sudden my door flew open and showed a very shocked Damon. His dark midnight eyes were filled with shock, disbelief, and wonder. His jaw was so wide that it almost hit the ground. Angel got off my lap and stood up.

"Hello Dami," she said using her old nickname for him, "it's been a while hasn't it?" Damon ran across the room and pulled Angel into his arms. Angel's arms wrapped around his torso and the others and went downstairs to give them privacy.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed. I chuckled softly; my arms around Elena.

"I've never seen him so happy before," Jeremy said.

I'm guessing they were still shocked. They knew that Angel could bring out the best out of anyone and this was proof of it. Damon was always cruel and mean, but with seeing him with Bella well he's a new person.

"Why did she call him Dami?" Meredith asked. I explained to them how when Angel was younger she couldn't pronounce his name right. Then we heard Damon scream, "WHAT!!?!?!"

Everyone jumped, before Matt and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us as if we were completely mental. "I guess Angel told him about the Cullens," Matt explained. Then the rest of them started laughing knowing that you _**NEVER **_ make Damon mad.

I sighed. When Angel told us what had happened I had been so furious. NO ONE hurts my angel and lives. If I ever see the Cullens I will kill them. When the screaming stopped, we started heading upstairs.

Elena POV

We started heading upstairs, when the screaming stopped. I opened the door, and we saw Damon sitting on the floor with Angel in his lap. Damon was looking at her with so much love and adoration and Angel was smiling softly at him. When they saw us they got up.

When I looked at Damon it was like seeing a whole different man. He was beaming; his midnight eyes being with happiness and love. I know only Angel could make him like that.

I smiled thinking of Angel. I treated her like my daughter. I never wanted children, because for someone reason I couldn't. She became a daughter to me. When I saw her I vowed to love and take care of her the way a mom takes care of her child.

Stefan started walking towards them. Damon smiled at him. That was when I went into shock, I knew the others were too. Damon and Stefan hated each other, and yet here they were Damon smiling at him, and Stefan's arm around Damon's shoulders. They look at one another and smiled.

That was when I remembered Stefan telling us that they hardly ever fought when they were with Angel. I heard an angelic laugh come from Bells. She leaped into Damon and Stefan's arms, and the guys caught her right when she landed into them. They held one another close.

I smiled at the family moment, and thought that this was just a new beginning for us.


	6. Chapter 6

** Thanks for the reviews guys! A lot of you guys are wondering when the Cullens are coming in. Well, you have to wait first. They'll meet after the others turn into vampires. Not the kind Bella is but the Cullen kind of vampire. And Jeremy and Bella don't hook up, but something does happen to them. Since I'm so evil I'm not gonna tell you! :D hehe!**

Chapter 6

Bella Pov

_One week later….._

It's been a week since I have moved to Mystic Falls. I gotta say it was one of the best choices I've ever made. So much has changed in the week I have been here. Matt became like another big brother to me, and Bonnie and Meredith became my new big sisters. Elena took the role as my mother, which I now call her, and Jeremy and I have formed such a strong bond. Jeremy and I knew the other inside and out. He was like Jacob except were much closer and we don't have romantic feelings for the each other. Damon changed his diet to animal blood and has been spending much more time with the group. He and Stefan had gotten very close too.

Now my class and I are on a plane to Italy for a field trip. We are staying there for a month. Each group had one adult, then we had to pick a topic and make a presentation about it. With a little compulsion from me, my group is Mom (Elena), Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon as our adult.

On the weekend we had finished our project since Damon, Stefan, and I originated from there. After landing we decided that my brothers and I were going to get food while the others shop. We were going to meet in the middle of the clock tower in Volterra. (Anyone guess where this is going?)

After getting food we were walking back to the clock tower.

"Uggh!! I don't understand how humans can eat this! It doesn't smell very appetizing," Damon said disgustingly.

I chucked, "Oh be quiet Dami! We used to eat that when we were human! And besides our diet doesn't look very appetizing to humans either!"

"She's got you there brother," Stefan said amusingly.

That was when I heard a though come through my head. It was Jeremy.

_ANGEL HELP!!!!!!!!!-Jeremy He was in a castle. He and Matt were protecting the girls. There were vampires feeding off the other humans in the room . All of the vampires had crimson eyes. That was when I realized that they were in the Volterra Castle. Home of the Volturi vampires and guard._

I gasped and saw Damon and Stefan looking at me with concern in their eyes. "We have to get to the Volterra castle quickly!" I shouted. We started running there while I started explaining. When we got there it was too late. There have been bitten, but they weren't dead yet. I pushed my shield and hit the vampires feeding off them. Stefan and Damon growled while I surround the others with my shield.

We walked towards them thinking that we could suck the venom out. It was too late, they were turning into vampires. "No," I whispered.

"Perhaps we could put them in a room. They could finish there change there while we talk," one of men said. The man that had spoken had translucent white skin and had long black hair. His eyes were crimson red as were the others in the room.

"Forgive me. I have not introduced myself have? Well I am Aro. One of the 3 Volturi leaders. This is Caius and Marcus; the two other leaders," Aro said offering his hand.

Caius had snowy-white hair that brushed against his shoulders, while Marcus had black hair like Aro. They both looked at my brothers and me curiously. I inwardly smirked.

_They don't know what we are, do they?-Stefan_

_ No they do not.-Me_

_ They think that we are just humans..-Damon_

Damon, Stefan, and I looked at each other. Silently asking if I should take his hand or not. Finally Damon and Stefan both nodded cautiously.

"I am Isabella Salvatore. These are my blood brothers; Damon and Stefan Salvatore." I said while shaking his hand. Aro looked shocked and then curious.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Shall we put them in a room?" he asked. We nodded and we carefully picked the others up. We laid them in a room which was full of beds in it. We went to Aro's office; the guard following behind us cautiously. Damon chuckled darkly. While, Stefan and I smirked at one another.

Once we were all seated; the questions started. "You know what we are do you not?" Caius asked.

"Of course we do. We're not stupid," Damon said annoyed.

"Then why are you not afraid of us. I mean we would not, but we could kill you." Marcus said.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Every vampire in the room looked at us as if we were completely mental.

"Afraid of you!?!? You are not the only ones that can kill the other." Stefan said.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked eagerly.

"We are vampires too." I announced.

"That's impossible!" one of the guards said. She looked to be about a year younger than me, but she's taller than me though. The girls was slim and androgynous about 5'3 with blond hair that stopped on top of her shoulders. The boy next to her looked to be her twin. He was 5'5 with brown cropped hair.

"They have heartbeats," the boy twin said.

"Originals," was all Aro said.

We got confused then. "Why did you say originals?" Stefan asked.

"Well legends say that an original vampire made a kind of venom and ejected it into a human. Causing them to become our kind of a vampire. Since then our race has been created. They say that there are only few originals still alive. You 3 are the first I've seen," Aro explained.

"So your saying were originals," Damon said.

They nodded. Huh. "So tell us how are you made?" Jane asked.

We explained to them we burn in the sun, how our fangs show when we feed, that we sleep, and can not go into a house without being invited in to. How to become a vampire you must share blood with them.

They explained to us their powers, mates, and their histories.

"Incredible," Caius said.

"Well while your friends are changing you may stay here. If you'd like to," Aro offered.

We agreed because we wanted to stay near the others. While the others were changing we got very close with the Volturi. Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and I became good friends and shopping buddies. Alec and I became best friends. Demetri and Felix became like brothers to me. Aro and Caius treated me like I was their niece. Marcus and I have become very close. Damon and Stefan loved being with them too.

It was night time; the others would awaken early morning. Stefan, Damon, and I were all anxious to see them. Marcus and I were talking a stroll around the castle looking at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Marcus asked.

"Yes the stars are beautiful," I said.

"Isabella," Marcus said. He besides my brothers, mom, uncles (Aro and Caius), and the others were the only ones to call be by first name.

"Yes?"

"You know I truly love you as a daughter right?"

"Of course I do Marcus?"

"Isabella how would you feel of letting me adopt as my daughter. Your name would be Isabella Annmarie Volturi Salvatore. You would be the Volturi princess. My brothers have offered it to your brothers and they said that they would join the family if you did. But not as sons, but as guards. As your main guards"

I was shocked and touched. I squealed, "YES! I love for you to adopt me!" I hugged him close and he returned it.

"I love you papa," I said.

He looked at me with so much love and happiness.

Next morning the others awakened.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

They all looked the same as when they were human, but they look paler and have crimson eyes.

"Yes Elena you're a vampire. The kind the Cullens are," Stefan explained.

I couldn't wait any longer. So I ran into Elena's arms and yelled in relief. "MOM! Your okay!"

"Of course I am my baby angel," Mom said.

"Well I'm hurt Isabella," Matt said pouting. I giggled and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Mattie! You scared me so much! I thought you had died," I said while trembling in his arms.

"Hey, I'd never leave you. Even if your not my blood you're still my baby sister," Matt said. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. And I had a group hug with Bonnie and Meredith.

Then there was Jeremy. I looked in his eyes, but I wasn't frightened. We didn't talk out loud, but we did in our minds.

_You scared me to death you know that!-Me_

_ I'm sorry Bellacake. I didn't mean to.-Jeremy_

_ I forgive you.-Me_

All of a sudden my Dad gasped. "What is it Marcus?" Aro asked worriedly.

Marcus touched his shoulder and Uncle Aro gasped too. We all looked at them confused and slightly worried.

"It seems that another legend is true," Uncle said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well the relationship between Jeremy and Bella is very unique and rare. Jeremy in a vampire way imprinted on her." Dad said.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked confused.

"You've all heard of werewolf imprinting correct?" Marcus asked. We all nodded.

"Well the same rules apply except that their not soul mates. Jeremy is Isabella's warrior. Jeremy can sense her feelings, feels if she is in danger, and can also track her anywhere in the world. Also is Isabella tells him something; he can't ignore it. He is now truly Bella's protector. Also, Bella can do the same things Jeremy can do. Their bond goes both ways. They can also talk in their minds, Bella doesn't even need to use her power. All they need to do is just the think the thought directly to them. The only way to break this bond is to kill one or the other. Which will leave the other person in the bond alone in the world." Aro explained.

We were all a little shocked. Jeremy and I knew we had a special relationship, but we didn't know it was like this. After our shock we filled the others in of what they missed while they were changing. We also found out that only Bonnie had a power, but Matt and Jeremy were both very stealthy fighters. I guess it made sense that Jeremy would be a good fighter. After all he is my warrior.

Bonnie can has the exact same power Alice has, but she could see wolves' futures too if she has touching them. All in all it was a pretty cool power. We helped them with their self-control, even if they were newborns they had excellent self-control. They had human contact after their first week. Damon, Stefan, and I convinced the Volturi to go vegetarian. After the first month everyone had golden eyes except for me, Damon, and Stefan.

We decided that we would go to Forks to finish school, and to avoid sun. We compelled our teacher and class saying that were got a better opportunity to go to school in Washington, so we were leaving Italy early.

Everyone at the castle was sad to see us go, but we would stay in contact and visit them. I also made sure that I would at least call my dad and uncles weekly. We packed up and left the hotel. We were now driving to the airport. Charlie already knew I was coming back with some friends, and he was ecstatic

The lady called our flight. So we got our bags and hopped on our flight to Forks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts we are now landing in Forks, Washington," the pilot said.


	7. Chapter 7

** Thanks for the reviews guys!! This chapter is the Cullens' POV!! Keep reviewing!! You know you want to. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries I wish I did, but I don't. Sad I know. *Wiping away tears and sniffling* **

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

"Do you want me to go hunting with you Jazz" Alice asked.

"No that's okay," I said. She nodded back in response before turning her attention back to the television. I left and ran about 10 miles away from the house. We are currently living in Alaska visiting the Denali Coven. After hunting, I sat on a tree branch and thought to myself.

I sighed; I had to do this because if I thought of Bella in front of Edward, well that picture wouldn't be so pretty. Bella. I sighed again. Everything changed when we left Bella all those months back.

My family sure isn't the same without her. Edward is always moping and will never do anything besides hunt. Emmett won't joke anymore. Rose feels bad for not giving Bella a chance and really misses her. Alice lost her step and shops only every once in awhile. Esme is always hurting from the loss of her daughter and can't make the pain go away. Carlisle is just as bad as them. He avoids everyone by constantly always working. I feel constantly guilty and ashamed and pray that Bella somehow forgave me.

I may have been cautious around her, but I love Bella like she was my baby sister. Now I might never see her again because of my mistake. I started running back to the house when I heard Alice scream. I opened the door and saw everyone surrounding her. I started panicking when she clutched her head and screamed.

"Alice, love, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap. She snapped out of her vision looking frightened.

"We have to go back to Forks," she exclaimed.

"No Alice! I know you miss her, but I promised her a clean break," Edward said event though the idea sounded so tempting.

"You don't understand! I saw a vampire with black eyes in Bella's room! She could die Edward. Do you want to keep your promise or save her from death!?!?" Alice screeched at everyone. Everyone was shocked and scared for Bella. I shook my head. The emotions were driving me insane. So I sent a wave of calm to everyone.

"Alright it's settled were going back to Forks," Edward said. Everyone became excited and happy to be back in Bella's life. I just hope she'll forgive us for leaving.

Edward POV

_I just hope she'll forgive us for leaving.-Jasper_

Yes, hopefully she will. I was excited that I was able to see my love again. Everyone was. I felt guilty that I put my family through so much pain.

"Where are you all going?" Tanya asked her coven appearing beside her.

We explained to them what Alice saw and they all wanted to come. They thought that we could use their help and they were excited to meet Bella. We packed up, got into our cars and drove to Forks.

4 hours later we arrived at our old house. It looks the same when we left just little bits of dust here and there. We decided a quick hunt before seeing Bella. When our hunt was nearly finished we smelled the wolves. The pack left and phased before coming back.

"I thought you bloodsuckers left," Sam said.

"We did, but my daughter Alice saw one of our dear family members get hurt," Carlisle said calmly.

The wolves scoffed and one of them asked, "Yeah, who might that be?"

"Cool it Jake," Sam ordered. The boy named Jake nodded.

"It's Bella Swan," Esme answered his question. The wolves growled at us.

"You consider her family to you after you left her," Jake said outraged. We all flinched at that. Jake then looked at me; his eyes were filled with hatred. He then showed me his thoughts of when I left Bella.

"Stop," I said weakly, "I never meant to hurt her." My family looked at me worriedly.

"That's bullshit," Paul said.

"You left her all alone in the woods. Some family you are!" Jared exclaimed.

"Well our treaty is still intact. And you better explain it to your friends over there," Sam said pointing to the Denalis. We nodded and he continued, "Also, Bella left Forks 2 months ago. If you'd like to contact her then you better ask Charlie." We nodded and thanked them.

"Before we go, I'm speaking mine and my pack's thoughts. Bella is part of our family. Hurt her we will kill you. Treaty or no treaty," Sam said before they all phased and left.

It was quiet for a few moments before Emmet asked, "What was the mutt showing you?"

"He showed me Bella going through pain and suffering when we left." Their thoughts were filled with guilt that they had hurt Bella.

_Edward so help me if she was hurt, when we left, I'll never forgive you!!!-Alice_

I ignored her, "Where do you think she went to?"

"Maybe Phoenix," Jasper considered.

"Let's go ask Charlie," Carlisle said.

We went to Charlie's; my head filling with memories of Bella.

_Edward your killing me here with all your emotions!-Jasper_

"Sorry Jasper," I whispered. He nodded to me his eyes filled with understanding.

When we knocked on Charlie's door, he came out. When he saw us, his eyes and thoughts were filled with anger, but he let us come in anyway. We were all quiet for a few moments before Charlie started yelling.

"You've all got some nerve coming back here after what you did to my daughter!"

"Charlie please! We didn't want to leave! It's just that Carlisle got an offer in L.A. that we couldn't pass up! We came back because Edward didn't take the separation too well either," Esme exclaimed.

Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. It's just that seeing Bella like that…" he shuddered not even bothering to finish his sentence.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. That was when I cut in. "Charlie please tell me where she is," I begged.

"Aw kid, if only I could. She emailed me saying that she was on a field trip somewhere. She said that they were staying there for a month. So right now I don't know where she is and neither does Renee," he said sadly.

"Don't be sad Charlie," Alice said. He smiled at her and she hugged him.

"It's good seeing you again Alice."

"You too Charlie, but can you tell us where she went though?"

"She left to Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Mystic Falls? Why in the world would she go there? We continued chatting with him until we left. When we got home we decided to stay in Forks to keep out of any vampires. I sighed wishing I could see Bella again.

One month later….

It's been a month since we came back. The Denalis are staying with us; Kate, Tanya, and Irina posing as seniors with me and Alice. Elezar and Carmen as their parents. The hospital welcomed Carlisle back with open arms. In school everyone thought that Tanya was my girlfriend, but no one had the guts to come and ask. We visited Charlie a lot; occasionally asking about Bella. He told us that because of that stupid field trip she couldn't contact him.

It was a Saturday and Charlie was at our house watching a football game. All of a sudden Charlie's phone rings. He answered it, "Hello?"

An Angel's voice spoke, "Hi Dad!"

We all stopped what we were doing and listened into the conversation. Charlie put Bella on speaker so we could listen. "Bella! I'm so glad to hear from you, kid! I've missed you!" Charlie exclaimed.

Bella giggled. That sound would've made my heart skip a beat. "Sorry Dad. Hey, do you mind if I come back to Forks?"

"Do I MIND?!?! Course not kid! I'd love to have you back!"

"Do you think some of my friends could come with me?"

"Course not."

"Okay then! I'll see you soon Dad! Luv Ya!" The phone call ended.

"Well it seems you all we'll be seeing Bell very soon," Charlie said looking at all of our excited faces. After the game when Charlie left, Alice squealed in delight. She and Emmet kept saying, "Bella's coming back!" All of my family and Denalis' thoughts were the same.

_My daughter is coming back! I can not wait to see her!-Esme_

_She's finally coming back to Forks! I can't wait to see her! I just hope that she'll forgive me for being such a rude ass bitch to her-Rosalie_

_My sister's coming back! My sister's coming back! Oh can't wait to see her, hug her, and take her shopping again!! OOHH!!! SHOPPING!!! I wonder what clothes I'll buy for Bella-Alice]_

_YES!!!!! My little sis is coming back to Fork's!! I can't wait to see her blush and act all clumsy!! And to TEASE her!! Can't wait to see her!! I've missed her so much!!!!!-Emmett _

_Yes!!! Bella's coming home!! I can finally apologize to her!!!! I have missed my baby sis so much!!!!!!!! I just pray to the Lord that she'll forgive me!!!! And let us back into her life!-Jasper_

_My daughter is coming!! I can't wait to see my little girl!!! Oh, I just hope she'll forgive us for leaving her!! That was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my existence!! Now I will never leave my youngest daughter again! I just hope she'll let us back in!-Carlisle_

_YAY!! I finally get to meet the girl that has changed Edward for the better!!!-Tanya_

_OHHH!!! I can't wait to meet her!!!!!!!!! I hope she likes me!!-Kate_

_I can't wait to see the human that has brought so much happiness to our distant family and to Edward!!-Irina_

_I can't wait to meet the little one! I hope she likes me!-Carmen _

_I can not to meet her! This human sounds very interesting-Elezar _

_Ahh Bella. I just hope she'll forgive me.-Laurent (in my story Bella and Laurent didn't meet in the meadow! Laurent is Irina's mate)_

I had to agree with them. My angel was coming home. I just I hope I can win her back! And that she will forgive me for lying to her. Oh please all that is holy in the world please let my angel Bella come back to me! I hope to see you soon my love.

.


	8. Author note

**Author's Note!**

**Okay I know hate these, but you need to listen to this!**

**Okay so a lot of you don't want Edward back with Bella. But at first this story was an Edward/Bella story. So right now I'm putting it to a vote!! Vote on the review board to see if you want this to be a Bella/Edward story or NOT! If you don't want it to be an Edward/Bella Story than tell me who you want Bella to be with!**


	9. Chapter 8

** And the WINNER is……EDWARD/BELLA! They won by about 3 or 4 votes more than Jeremy/Bella. Okay so with all your comments and since Edward/Bella had won, I am keeping my original plot. My original plot is to have them back together, BUT it will be very hard for Edward and the Cullens. Damon and Stefan make it harder for the Cullens, but Bella doesn't mind them. They'll get back together in the end. I appreciate and respect the ones that don't want them together, but I hope this doesn't make you stop reviewing and reading my story. Thanks for all your opinions and reviews! :D Keep reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!!!!!**

Chapter 8

Bella POV

We had just landed in Seattle. We already bought some cars to drive to Charlie's, since not everyone could fit into my Audi R8. My phone started to vibrated, Charlie had sent me a text.

_Bell, I know I should've told you before, but the Cullens are back. I hope that this doesn't have you reconsider decision into coming back. I just thought that I would warn you! Miss you kid,_

_ Dad._

Great, I thought sarcastically. Why in the HELL are they back in Forks?!?! CRAPP!!! How am I supposed to stop the guys from killing the Cullens and torturing Edward?

"What's wrong Angelcake?" Jeremy asked sensing my emotions. The others looked at me with concern and worry. I sighed I knew I had to tell them the truth.

"The Cullens are back in Forks," I said.

No one said anything, but in their minds, well that's another matter.

_WHAT!!! Why in the Hell are they back!?!?!?! If Damon, Stefan, Matt, or Jeremy sees them, I don't know if we can stop them from causing a scene.-Meredith_

_ Oh Boy! I should've seen this coming! Huh I wonder what is going to be the fall out.-Bonnie_

_ I hope Angel is okay! I wonder what's going to happen now?-Mom_

_ I'm gonna kill them!!!!!!-Matt, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy_

"You are not going to kill them," I ordered. They looked at me as if I was mental.

"Are you CRAZY!!?!? You don't want them hurt! After all they did to you!!?!?! You want me to leave them untouched after what they did to you?" He yelled at me. I could see he was extremely mad. When he is mad the famous bad boy side comes out and _that_ can't be stopped till he has the job finished. I flinched and tried to hide the hurt I felt. He never raises his voice at me. Hell, he hardly ever yelled at me before. My warrior (Jeremy), sensing the hurt I felt, growled at my eldest brother while wrapping his arms around me in comfort.

"I'm not crazy. Even if they left me they were still my family. I don't want to hurt them. Please no more fighting," I said gently looking anywhere, but at Damon.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, HONEST! I was just mad at the Cullens. Just the thought of someone using you for something well I can't take that lightly angel," Damon said, his eyes pleading for understanding and forgiveness.

I smiled at him and jumped into his arms. "I forgive you Dami," I whispered in his ear softly. He responded by kissing my forehead. I hugged the others too.

"So are we still going back to Forks?" Meredith wondered. I nodded; I wasn't going to let them drive me away. So Stefan and Elena hopped into my Audi R8, Damon and I took his **Lexus LF-A Roadster Concept, while Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, and Jeremy took Jeremy's **2008 4-seater Ferrari California, and we headed to Charlie's house.

When we got there, Charlie was the only one home. When he heard the cars he came running out. "HEY Kido!" he exclaimed pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back, he looked me up and down, his eyes widen. "You shrank Bell! How tall are you now?" he asked amused.

I pouted, I made everyone think I was 5'4, but now I'm back letting everyone really see how tall I am. "I'm 5'1 now Dad," I responded. "Dad, these were the friends I was talking about. That's Meredith, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, and Damon," I said pointing to each of them.

"Hello, you are all very welcome to stay here. Any friends of Bell are friends of mine. By the way if didn't know I'm Charlie Swan."

"Hi Mr. Swan! Thanks for letting us stay with you," Bonnie said excitedly. I mentally rolled my eyes, she reminded me so much of Alice.

"Oh please! All of you can call me Charlie."

"Pleasure to meet you Chief," Damon said while taking Charlie's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlie," Jeremy and Elena said in unison.

Stefan and Matt smiled and nodded at him.

"Bells how are all of them going to fit in the house huh?" he asked me. I told him that Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith were going to sleep in my room, while the boys were going to sleep in the living room.

"That's okay right?" I asked worriedly.

"That's fine Bells," he responded.

"Dad what happened to my truck?" I asked not that I cared. I was going to take my Audi to school anyway.

"It broke down so I had to bring it to the dump. Sorry kid," he said.

"Its okay I bought an Audi while I was in Mystic Falls anyway."

He smiled pleased that I wasn't mad. We went inside, and everyone put their bags in my room. I made dinner for Charlie; we told him that we had already eaten after we had landed. Surprisingly, Charlie got along with everyone. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith had him wrapped around their finger, while Charlie absolutely adored the guys. He loved talking about sports with them. Everyone went upstairs to change for the night, which left me and Charlie alone on the couch in the living room.

"You changed Bells," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Not in a bad way. It's just that you're happy! I haven't seen you happy in a long time. You smiled and laughed so much. It was sort of shocking," he explained.

"Oh," was the only response I could come up with.

"I've missed you Bells," he while putting his arm around me.

I smiled at him and leaned into his arm. The guys came running down the steps smiling at us.

"Goodnight guys," Charlie said.

"Night Chief," the guys said in unison.

When we heard his door slam, the rest of the girls came down. I sat on Stefan's lap sideways, while Mom combed my hair.

"Okay so what are we doing about school?" Meredith asked.

"Well you are all going in as seniors. Jeremy and Elena are twins, so are Damon and Stefan, and then you 3 come in as our friends. I think that I should go back tomorrow by myself, then all of you come in the next day," I said.

"NO!!! Absolutely not!" Stefan exclaimed.

"We are NOT having anywhere near the Cullens' by yourself," Matt announced.

"Like Hell you are," Damon said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Overprotective fools.

"She's right," Bonnie said. "I can see that she has to talk to them first before we meet them." I smiled at Bonnie gratefully, while the guys just glared at her.

"Fine," Stefan grumbled in my hair.

"We'll let her go to school tomorrow by herself," Damon said reluctantly.

Matt just humphed as his answer. Bonnie smirked clearly knowing that she had won. Mom, Mer, and I just giggled at everyone's facial expression.

"I also think that we should tell them the truth about us," I said. The boys agreed, but I knew they didn't like it. I guess I couldn't blame them. They didn't trust the Cullens, but with Jeremy, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie as their kinds of vampires they knew they had to explain something. We started talking about stuff, and then Stefan began to sing my lullaby.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always _

Damon started to join him; their voices making a perfect harmony.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

_(Song: You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins)_

My lullaby was the last thing I heard, when I drifted into a peaceful sleep in Stefan's arms.

The next morning I woke up in my bed with Mom's arm around me.

"Morning sweetie," she said while kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I greeted her.

All of a sudden Bonnie storms in wrapping her arms around me. She kissed my cheek and said, "Mornin Bellacake! Excited for your first day of SCHOOL?!? Come on let's go pick something for you to wear!" She dragged me to the closet, and we picked a few things out. I looked in the mirror and thought that this outfit was pretty cute.

I was wearing lace-detail cami that had a "V" lace insets and pin tucking on the front; it had a scoop neckline and ended at the low waist. I had on dark blue skinny jeans with black ballet flats. Overall I looked good. I smiled and went downstairs to greet the boys.

"Morning!" I said.

"Morning, darling," Damon said.

Matt kissed my cheek, and Stefan said, "Morning little one."

Jeremy picked me up and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful, my Angel," Jeremy whispered in my ear.

I giggled and kissed his cheek as a thank you. I sat on his lap and played with my fingers nervously. I didn't know what I was going to say to the Cullens yet. Sensing my nervousness Jeremy squeezed my hand and we started a conversation in our thoughts.

_You'll be okay.-Jeremy_

_I hope so.-Me_

_ I know you will. I have faith in you, but I'll miss you. I don't know how I'm going to get through the day without you.-Jeremy_

_We'll still talk in our minds.-Me_

_ True-Jeremy_

I smiled at him, while I leaned into his comfortable embrace. It was true though, ever since we had found out that he imprinted on me, we had never been apart. I loved having Jeremy as my warrior. He was my protector and my best friend. He always knew how to cheer me up. I looked at the lock and sighed. I had to leave for school now. I said goodbye to everyone and hopped into my Audi.

_If were not here when we are back it's because were going hunting.-Mom_

I nodded at her and went to school. When I arrived, I parked my car. I looked up to see many curious eyes. I sighed and thought that this was going to be a looonnnngg day.


	10. Chapter 9

** WATS UP PEEPS! Thanks so much for reviews! Please keep reviewing! Ok here is Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight! I wish I did, but sadly I do not! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 9

I started walking to the Admissions Office. Everywhere I looked, people stared at me. I sighed; it was like first day of school all over again. I got curious so I looked into their minds.

_Bella's back! I've missed her so much!-Angela_

_ Damn! Bella got hotter! I bet now that she's got over Cullen she'll move onto me!-Mike_

_ Ugh! Why is she back?!-Lauren and Jessica_

I arrived at the office to get my schedule.

"Hello Mrs. Cope."

Her eyes widen in surprise before she gave me my schedule. It was the same schedule I had before I left. School didn't start for another 45 minutes, so I looked for Angela and Ben.

"Bells! Over here!" I heard Angela yell. I looked to see not just Ben with her, but Alice and Edward Cullen and 3 other vampires I didn't know. I sighed, so much for trying to avoid them until school actually started.

They were standing in front of Edward's Volvo, which happened to be near my car. I walked over to them; I couldn't hide since they had already seen me. I kept my facial expression clear of any emotions. When I reached them, Angela tackled me into a big hug! Huh, she was pretty strong for a human.

I laughed, "I missed you too Ang, but I still need to breath here."

She let go of me and looked down sheepishly, "sorry."

I smiled at her and she smiled right back. Then I turned to Ben and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How's it hanging Bengy?"

He laughed and twirled ne around. "Pretty good Bells."

He then looked me up and down, before smirking at me. "Looks like someone shrank."

I glared at him. "Oh shut up! I'm not _that _short! I'm still taller than Alice!"

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed.

He laughed; Angela rolled her eyes before dragging Ben to see where Tyler was. She knew that I had to talk to Alice and Edward alone. I sighed and thought here goes nothing.

Edward POV

When Alice, Kate, Tanya, Irina, and I got to school everyone was thinking about Bella. I was happy my Angel was back. I turned to Alice saying, "Bella's back." She and the other girls squealed with excitement and happiness. She had missed her best friend a lot. I felt a pang of guilt for separating those two.

We got out of my Volvo, to see Ben and Angela walking to us. Out of the whole Forks high school, those two were the only ones to talk with us. They even talked to Irina, Kate, and Tanya too. The girls started to talk about a new outfit coming out in store soon, while Ben and I looked at them amusingly. Then Angela turned back and yelled, "Bells! Over here"

When I saw Bella, my breath had gotten caught. If it were even possible, she had gotten even more beautiful since the last time I had seen her. She had shrunken about 3 inches making her 5'1, but still taller than Alice's 4'11 height. Her long mahogany hair had ended on her mid-back with perfect rings. She was wearing lace-detail cami that had a "V" lace insets and pin tucking on the front; it had a scoop neckline and ended at the low waist. She had on dark blue skinny jeans with black ballet flats. Her outfit showed off her curves, and she looked like an Angel.

_OMG! Bells finally got some fashion sense! That outfit is too cute! I had missed my sister so much!-Alice_

_ Wow! This girl is an absolute BEAUTY! I approve Edward!-Kate and Irina_

_ She is so beautiful! Nice choice for a mate Edward!-Tanya_

When she reached us she Angela tackled her into a big hug! I was a little worried that Angela might have hurt her. I could here my sister's thoughts fill with envy for Angela. She wanted to be the one to hug Bella, but she didn't know if Bella approved. Alice had always been pretty possessive when it came to her best friend/little sister Bella.

Bella laughed and I swear my dead heart almost started beating. It was the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world. I had missed that sound so much.

"I missed you too Ang, but I still need to breath here," Bella said with her angelic voice.

Angela let go of me and looked down sheepishly, "sorry."

Bella smiled at her and Angela smiled right back. Alice was really jealous now! Then Bella turned to Ben and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I bit back a growl.

"How's it hanging Bengy?"

He laughed and twirled her around. "Pretty good Bells."

He then looked her up and down, before smirking at her. "Looks like someone shrank."

Bella glared at him. "Oh shut up! I'm not _that _short! I'm still taller than Alice!"

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. He laughed; Angela rolled her eyes before dragging Ben to see where Tyler was.

Now it was just Bella, Alice, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and me. She sighed before looking at us.

"We have a lot to talk about, but not here. Shall we go to your house after school?" Bella asked.

I nodded at her, and she nodded right back at me. Finally Alice couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Bella in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Bella! I have missed you soooooooooooooo much!!!!!"

Bella pulled away from Alice looking at her weary. She focused long and hard into Alice's eyes probably to see if she wasn't lying. It pained me that she did not trust us, but she had a right not too. After all we did leave her and I did lie to her. Then Bella's eyes softened before she gave Alice a small gentile smile. Alice gave her one big happy grin in return. Bella chuckled softly.

"I had missed you too Alice."

They hugged again before Alice let her go.

"Bella this is Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Their part of the Denali coven. There are two others, but they are at our house. You'll meet them after school."

She smiled at each of them.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said.

'As to you too," Irina said. Kate and Tanya just grinned happily at her. Bella just giggled at that.

_Holy Shit! One look at those eyes and she has me and my sisters wrapped around her finger!-Tanya_

_ This girl is too adorable!-Kate_

_ She's absolutely too cute for words. I'm pretty positive that Carmen will adore her.-Irina_

"After school then," Bella said before leaving.

The school didn't past on fast enough. Bella was in four classes with me including biology, but we didn't talk to each other. She had two classes with Kate, one with Irina, and three with Alice and Tanya. She skipped lunch, so we didn't see her until after school.

In the parking lot, Alice, Tanya, Irina, and I waited for Kate and Bella. They came 30 seconds later talking to each other. Alice looked around before asking, "Where's your car Bella?"

Bella smirked, "Right next to you Alice." I frowned her truck wasn't next to Alice, but a blue Audi r8 was. If Rosalie saw the Audi she would've been drooling.

"This is your car Bell?" Alice exclaimed. Bella nodded before climbing into her car.

"Lead the way," she said.

I started my car and we drove to my house.

Once we parked, I said, "Esme, Carlisle, Jazz, Em, Rose, Eleazar, and Carmen can you please come downstairs. We have a guest."

In all their thoughts they were wondering who it was. When they saw Bella their thoughts were filled with happiness.

Esme gasped. She pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was dry-sobbing quietly on her forehead. When she pulled away she said, "I have missed you so much my dear little Bell."

My Angel grinned at her, and gave her another hug. "I missed you to Esme."

Then suddenly she was pulled into a big bear hug from none other than Emmett. "Emmett…can't…..BREATHE!" She gasped. I growled a warning at Emmett.

"Whoops sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all.

After putting her down, Bella then gave Carlisle a hug and kiss on the cheek. Carlisle hugged his youngest daughter back tightly.

Rose went up to Bella and said, "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you! I was just jealous! I'm really sorry and I regret it so much. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You are forgiven Rose. I was never mad at you anyway," Bella said before giving Rose a tight hug. Rose in turn held her dearly beside her.

When Bella walked up to Jazz, she surprised all of us by jumping into his arms. She hugged him around his neck while Jazz held her by the waist. I had to admit I was really jealous of Jazz right now.

_Edward! Calm down! Your jealousy is overwhelming me!-Jazz_

He gave me wave of calm. Bella whispered in his ear, "I've missed you so much Jazz! You know I don't blame for what happened to me right?"

_This girl is an Angel sent from Heaven above! She forgave me for almost trying to kill her!-Jazz_

I nodded my head in agreement at the thought. Bella really was an Angel.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I'm so sorry; I never meant to try to hurt you Bella!" Jazz said. Bella let go of him and smiled.

She looked at Carmen and Eleazar and smiled. "I'm sorry; it seems I had not introduced myself. I'm Bella, and you must be Carmen and Eleazar."

Carmen nodded and pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's so nice to finally meet you dear," Carmen said.

Eleazar gave her a friendly smile and shook her hand.

_Unbelievable! This girl is only human and she can block my power. If she were a vampire she would be a very powerful shield. - Eleazar_

My eyes widened in surprise. So, that's why I couldn't read her mind. All of a sudden I heard someone screaming at me in their mind. It was Alice.

_Edward, finally! Vampires are coming here Edward! One of them is the one that I saw in Bella's room. We can't stop them. They'll be here in 3…2….1.-Alice_

All of a sudden our door flew wide open. We all stood up preparing to protect Bella if needed to. We saw 5 vampires and… 2 humans? 2 male vampires and 3 female, but the humans were both male. They looked to be brothers.

One had cropped slightly wavy dark brown hair that looked almost black; he had a pair of midnight colored eyes. His eyes held mischief and anticipation. He looked to be 6'4.

The other human had neatly brown cropped hair. He had green emerald eyes that held anticipation and anger. This human looked to be 6'2.

Both humans looked almost as pale as us, and they both wore rings that looked to be from the 19th century. Why do they have they humans with them? Oh, well at least there are more of us than them.

"Sorry for barging in on your conversation," the human with midnight eyes said. Though, he said it in a very sarcastic way.

Jasper gasped. "That's impossible. How can you be alive?"

"Because I am alive, and since when is anything impossible anymore?" the human with midnight eyes responded.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" Alice asked.

"This is Damon Salvatore. He was my General back when I was human in the civil war," Jasper said.

All of our eyes widen except for Bella and the people that had came.

"What that is impossible!? That was almost 2 centuries ago. How can a human still be alive?" Irina screeched.

Bella sighed. "Must you start it off like this?! My explanation would have been easier without your interference Damon!" Bella exclaimed.

The one called Damon shrugged. "What's the fun in that though?"

Bella just rolled her eyes in response. She looked at us before talking.

"Like I said before I have a lot of explaining to do. So please let shall we all sit down?" Bella asked.

We nodded before sitting down. The vampires sat on the floor while the two humans sat on each side of Bella.

"Well let's start of with introductions shall we? Everyone as you know this is Damon Salvatore, his younger brother Stefan, the vampires over on the floor are Matt, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Meredith," she said pointing at each of them

"Guys this is the Cullen coven. Their leader, Carlisle, his wife, Esme, their daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and their sons, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. That's the Denali coven. That's Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and her mate Eleazar." The vampires nodded at us as their response; their expressions guarded.

"It seems that it's for story telling Angel," Bonnie said.

Bella nodded at her before looking at us. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long explanation.


	11. Chapter 10

** Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry about how the last chapter was late. Had a lot of things I had to do! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reviewing please! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries! **** Sad I know! *Sighed and few tears come out***

Chapter 10

Bella POV

This was going to take a while. "Okay before I begin, I have a feeling that this is going to take all day so guys what does Charlie know?" I asked looking at the others.

Jeremy said, "I told him that Elena's and my family were good friends with the Cullens, so we told him that all of us were going to sleepover there. I figured that you were probably a bit busy to come up with something to tell Charlie why weren't going to be home today."

I smiled a thank you to him. I gave him a thought.

_You think you know me so well, don't ya?-Bella_

_ Who's thinking? I __know __I know you so well, darling. I'm your warrior and you are my imprint.-J_

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled.

"Wait a minute. Did you say _Damon _and_ Stefan _Salvatore?" Carlisle asked; his eyes bugging out.

I nodded at him in response, and he just looked at my brothers in awe and respect.

"Not that I mean any disrespect to you all, but what is so important about the Salvatores?" Esme asked curiously.

"In the eighteenth hundreds the Salvatore family was a very important in the human world in Italy. I had met Godrick Salvatore and his wife Cecilia when she was pregnant with her third child. When she talked about her third child her eyes would glow with happiness and pride. She told me that if it was a girl it would be Isabelle Ann Marie, and if it was a boy it would be Isaac Theodore. They were a very happy couple." Carlisle said.

I had never heard this before. It pained me so to know that I was the reason for my mother's death. My family was looking at me with concern in their eyes. I smiled at them to know I was okay. Damon put his arm around my shoulders while Stefan squeezed my hand. My warrior gave me a wave of calm, love, and compassion. Through our bond I gave him waves of gratitude. Neither the Cullens nor the Denali saw what had passed between us, but Jasper was looking at me and Jeremy with curiosity and confusion.

Carlisle sighed sadly before continuing, "Sadly, Cecilia died giving birth to her new born baby girl, Isabelle Ann Marie Salvatore. News of the 3 Salvatore heirs had been heard from all of Italy. Damon, Stefan, and Isabelle were respected by all of Italy. They were said to be blessed by God."

"Damon with his natural leadership, Stefan with his compassion and trust worthiness, and little Isabelle with her charm to bring the goodness out of anyone that crossed her way. Their were all said to blessed with very good looks, especially Isabelle, that even a vampire would be jealous of them. I had heard that little Isabelle looked and acted like an Angel. Soon, everyone started to call her that. One look in her eyes and she has you wrapped around her little fingers. Her father adored her very much."

My eyes darkened at that. I inwardly scoffed at that as well. My father was a cruel and heartless man. Beside me, Damon and Stefan growled and spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Haven't you been around long enough to know that you should never judge a book by its cover?" Damon asked harshly.

"Our father may have been like that, but it all changed once Isabelle had turned 10. He became power hungry and tried to show off his daughter to every rich single man out there. He had become cruel and heartless." Stefan said.

"Then one day she had enough. She hated that her own father used her for his own selfish ways. So she packed a few of her things, and wrote a note to her brothers before leaving. She left knowing that she would probably never see her brothers again," I said softly.

Everyone was silent taking in my human life story. Then Damon said, "The lovely little lady whose life story we had just told is sitting right before you," before looking directly at me.

All the surprised eyes of the Denali and Cullen coven looked directly at me before Eleazar said, "You are Originals." He said as a statement instead of a question, but I nodded anyway.

Edward POV

_What!? That can't be! Bella can't be their sister, she's only human! What the hell is an original anyway?-Alice_

"What the hell is an original?!" Alice asked still shocked and speaking her thoughts.

"I am a vampire, but a different kind then the Cullens," Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"An original is the first kind of vampires, or you could say the traditional kind. That's what my brothers and I are. We burn in the sun, have fangs, sleep, and can not go into a house without being invited in. Stefan changed me when I was 16. You see for my kind to change a vampire, you must share blood with them." Bella said.

Bella continued, but her eyes were filled with hate, "When I ran away, I took money with me. I bought a room to live in. A few weeks later, four men trapped me in an alley way."

All of a sudden Damon had moved to the loveseat with Bella on his lap. Stefan was on his knees in front of them, while the others surrounded them. All of their faces were filled with concern, while Bella's eyes were far away.

I felt a sudden feeling of dread of what was going to happen next. I looked to my family and the Denali coven. Tanya, Kate, Alice, Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper, and mine eyes were filled dread, anger, and pain about what was going to happen next. Carmen's, Carlisle's, and Esme's eyes were filled with pain, realization, and sympathy. Rose's eyes and thoughts were filled with hate, rage, and anger for she knew what was going to happen next.

Bella closed her eyes, "They raped me, if anyone heard my screams, no one would stop them. During that time period, men were allowed to do anything to the women. Stefan found me when they were getting dressed. I had lost much blood, so he had no choice but to change me. After I healed, I killed my first and only human, before completing my change. I ran away from Stefan. I felt guilty killing a human and I didn't see him after that. I never saw him or Damon ever again, until now that is."

Esme gasped. _My poor child had to go through that._

_Those disgusting pigs! Feeding on innocent women!-Rose_

_If they were still alive I'd murder their asses.-Jazz, Em, and Carlisle_

My thoughts were on the same length as theirs.

_Poor Bella- _Tanya, Kate, Alice, Eleazar, and Carmen

No one said anything. Everyone knew that they couldn't offer anything after that.

Bella pulled in a shaky breathy. Jeremy frowned before caressing her cheek. I felt a pang of jealousy again. I wanted to be the one comforting her.

I sighed, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have left her. She wasn't mine anymore. Bella looked up at him before closing her eyes and relaxing into Damon's embrace. Stefan held her hands, while the others looked at her with concern.

"How are you doing that?" Jasper asked confusedly, finally breaking the silence.

All of our eyes flashed to him, but he was looking at Bella.

"Doing what?" She asked confusedly.

"You're doing something with your emotions. It's hard to tell because I can hardly feel your emotions, but I did feel a little bit of them. When you felt pain of what happened in your past, Jeremy felt pain too. When he caressed your cheek, he began to feel relaxation. Then you started to relax. How, is what I wanna know. Jeremy are you an empath?"Jasper asked.

Jeremy didn't respond all he did was look at Bella, and she was looking right back at him. They had a stare down, it sort of looked like they were having a silent conversation. We all looked at them in confusion, but the other vampires didn't mind. After 3 minutes, Jeremy sighed.

"No, Jasper, I am not an empath," Jeremy said.

Jasper frowned, "Then how are you doing that?"

Bella sighed and leaped off of Damon's lap. She landed so very quietly on the ground, that I could hardly hear it. She stretched before looking at us.

"Well, we shall explain after I go hunting." Was all that Bella said, "But if the boys hear will answer your question, while were gone than that's fine too." We looked at Damon, Matt, Stefan, and Jeremy. It didn't look like they were going to answer our questions. Bonnie giggled, before standing up. Elena, Meredith, and the guys all stood up.

"Angel, Mer, Elena, and I will go hunting with you," Bonnie said. Bella smiled before nodding at her. The girls except for Bella went out the door. Before leaving, Bella gave the guys a look, as if she were telling them something with her mind. Then she left. We waited listening to Bella's footsteps fade away.

Then all of a sudden my back was against the wall, but my feet were in the air. My eyes widen, I had not seen that coming. I looked to see Damon clutching my neck with his teeth pulled back. You could see his fangs, and his eyes were burning with rage and anger. Next to him was Stefan; he had the same expression as his older brother. I gasped for breath even though I did not need it. I looked to see my family and the Denalis, they looked like they were about to tear Damon and Stefan apart.

"Stop!!! Step closer to them, than they will really hurt Edward!" Jasper yelled. My family stopped moving, but then Stefan punched me in the stomach. EXTREMELY HARD I must say!!! I yelled in pain and agony, than Damon threw me to the wall very roughly. I groaned, than I was in the air again. This time I was being held up by Matt and Jeremy.

Matt punched me in the face. It hurt, but not as much as the punched Stefan gave me. He tossed me to Jeremy as if I was a rag doll. Jeremy pulled my left arm behind my back, and kicked me hard in the lower back. I landed just in front of Carlisle's feet. I moaned, Damon had tossed me so hard, my vision was blurring. I saw Jasper gritting his teeth in concentration, trying to send calming waves to everyone. Surprisingly it worked.

Carlisle picked me up and sat me down on the couch. My family crowded around me, except for Jasper. He was going to Damon, Alice noticed this.

"Jasper!!! Get away from that monster!"

He didn't listen though. Jazz put his hand on Damon's shoulder and sent them waves of calm. Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon relaxed a bit.

"Why did you hurt him?" Esme growled at them. I wasn't surprised, when her children were hurt, she got very protective.

They scoffed. "You call that hurt!?!? We could've done a lot worse. He's lucky he got off easy. HELL, he's lucky to be breathing!" Stefan hissed.

"Why are you mad at us? Why do you want to hurt us?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it is because you just beat up one of our family members!" Irina hissed.

"Exactly!" Matt said.

"We hurt him because he hurt one of our family members! Bella ring a bell?" Jeremy said.

I tried to stop my family from starting anything. I knew I deserved it. I had hurt Bella.

"Well doesn't that mean we should hurt you now! You hurt our brother!" Rose growled.

"Stop it Rose! Don't say anything you'll regret," Jasper hissed at her.

"You should really listen to him you know," Damon said finally speaking for the first time, "He knows what he's talking about. And if you did attack us we would win. Stefan and I were originals. You came from us. We're faster and stronger than all you. We have powers too. We could make you turn on each other if we wanted too. Also, if you did get a mark on us, Bella is not going to be happy. Between the 2 of us, who do you think she is really going to side on? The family that left her or the family that has 2 of her blood brothers who adore her."

Everyone was quiet then. We knew the answer. If we fought them, we would die, and if we didn't die Bella would be cut out of our lives. It's a loss either way.

"Now that you are done being stupid, Jasper come take a walk with me," Damon said.

Jasper looked at us, sending us waves of trust, before walking out of the house. Damon followed shortly after. When we couldn't hear their footsteps long enough, Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan looked at us.

"Stay away from her," Matt said.

"You caused her enough pain," Jeremy said.

"We never meant too! Please, I love my daughter," Esme begged them. She couldn't bear to lose another child.

"Ha! If you really loved her you and Carlisle wouldn't have played favorites. You chose sides. You picked your oldest son's side because you knew him more, but you never thought how this would be for Bella," Stefan said.

Carlisle and Esme were quiet. Esme was dry sobbing quietly.

_Oh, my god. He's right._

Both of them were thinking. No one spoke again. Jeremy, Stefan, and Matt were on one side of the living room, while we were on the other. Soon, after Jasper and Damon came back. Alice jumped in Jasper's arms as soon as he appeared through the door.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Alice said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

Jasper looked at her in the eyes. "Alice, Damon would never hurt me. I trust him; I know you don't trust him, so you're going to have to trust me. Okay?"

Alice looked at him in the eyes before giving him a reluctant nod.

**While all this was happening, let's take a look to see what Damon had discussed with Jasper. **

Jasper POV

"Now that you are done being stupid, Jasper come take a walk with me," Damon said to me.

I knew I couldn't argue with him. I looked at my family, sending us waves of trust, before walking out of the house. Damon followed me shortly after. We ran east, we stopped at a distance that we knew no one could eavesdrop on us.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper you know we were very close back when we were human. You're like a brother to me. You defended us even from your own family. You remained loyal to me. I talked to the guys about this. We forbid your family from seeing Angel," Damon said looking directly at me.

I stayed silent. This was going to crush my family. They had missed her so much. Now they weren't allowed to see her. Esme and my Alice wouldn't be able to handle it. I should've yelled at Damon for doing this to my family and my love, but deep down I knew I couldn't. He was just being a big brother; he wanted to protect his baby sister. If I was in his place, I would do the same thing.

"Can I at least say goodbye," my voice cracking at the end. I may have stayed away from her, but I truly did love Bella as my own blood little sister. I hated the thought of being separated from her.

"Why? I never said that you couldn't see her." Damon said amusingly.

"Wait, you're still going to let me see her?"

"Of course I am. I said your family is not able to see her, not you. I trust you Jazz. I know you love her like her own. Don't make me regret this. Besides, my little one absolutely adores you," he said, smiling softly.

I looked at him in surprise. Damon had a good side, but it never came down to this. To Damon, Bella was his world. He would kill anyone that even misplaced a little hair on her head. I was right, Edward was lucky to be alive. Then it hit me. I was allowed to spend time with Bella, as much I want too. I grinned and gave Damon a hug. "Thank you!" I said. "But wait my family are going to ask questions about you."

"So, then let them. You can answer all you learn from us. We don't care, as long as Isabelle is away from them."

I nodded, and we headed back to the house. Alice jumped into my arms as soon as she saw me appear through the door.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Alice said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

I looked at her in the eyes. "Alice, Damon would never hurt me. I trust him; I know you don't trust him, so you're going to have to trust me. Okay?"

Alice looked at me in the eyes before giving me a reluctant nod. I smiled at her sending a wave of love to her. I kissed her forehead before we went back to the living room.

A few minutes later the girls came back. When Bella saw me, she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

_Damon told you the news didn't he?_

My eyes widen. Did I just hear Bella in my mind?

_Relax, Jazzy. It's one of my powers. You can send me a thought too. Edward won't be able to hear you._

_Oh well then yes he told. I really missed you Bells._

She smiled at me before letting go. Jeremy looked at me with a glare before looking at Bella. His eyes softened once they landed on her. He held his hand out, and Bella took it. She didn't smile at him, but she had a content look on her face. Her back was to his chest. He kissed her shoulder, and she stroked his cheek. The way they did it looked so exotic. His arms were gently yet tightly around her as if she was going to disappear out of thin air. He looked at her with so much love and devotion.

I looked at my family and Denali clan, and I knew they were thinking the same thing. I could feel the sadness and jealousy coming off Edward. I sent him waves of calm. He looked at me gratefully.

"So, are you going to answer my previous question, now Bella? Also what are your powers?" I asked.

"Nope," she said popping the P. "You are just going to have to find out. When you do then you can tell your family. I'm bored with explanations anyway. So I want to play this game," she said with her eyes lighting up.

"As for the powers, well I'll tell you all about it when I see you again." My family looked at me with confusion in their eyes. They didn't know I was allowed to see her still. Edward's eyes widen. CRAP! I forgot to shield my thoughts.

_Edward, don't tell them! I'll explain everything, once they leave._

He gave me a slight nod that my family didn't see, but Bella and her family had. Damon chuckled, it gave Rose a shudder.

"Out of all things you had to inherit from Damon, it had to be his love for a good game," I said under my breath, knowing that they could hear me. Also pretending to have not seen my family's confusion. Damon smirked at me, while Bells just giggled.

"Well what do you expect? She is a combination of me and Stefan. And that quality is also one of the many, many things I love about her," Damon said.

Bella beamed at him, before giving him a hug around the waist. She laid her head on hi chest. I could feel a very slight peacefulness, and a sense of safety coming from her.

"Oh my goodness!" Elena exclaimed.

"What is it?" Stefan asked worriedly. Everyone else looked at her with confusion and worry.

"It is 1 o'clock in the morning! We have school tomorrow, so Angel has to go to sleep!" Elena said.

"But mom I'm not tired!" Bella said while pouting her lip cutely. Jeremy and Matt chuckled at that.

I swear I could hear Esme's heart break when Bella said that. Bella had really moved on. I could even hear Esme choke back a silent dry sob.

"No buts! Go say goodbye to your brother. Then we will leave. It was nice to meet you all," Elena said. The others nodded a goodbye at my family, but only out of politeness.

Bella huffed before coming over to me. She jumped into my arms. Her arms were tightly around my neck.

"Goodnight Jazzy!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled softly, "Goodnight little one," I said before kissing her forehead.

Bella smiled softly at the Denalis and my family before whispering, "Goodbye." She didn't how much that one little word would do to them. After this visit, my family wouldn't be allowed to see her again.

"Stefan!!! Will you carry me?" Bella said in a baby voice. She pouted as her eyes widen. It was the most cutest expression I had ever seen. Stefan chuckled before cradling her in his arms. Bella smiled before closing her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. My baby sister was so cute.

Stefan smiled a goodbye to me. Jeremy and Matt nodded at me. What surprised me the most were the hugs I had gotten from Elena, Meredith, and Bonnie.

"Bye Jasper," they said in unison before each of them kissing my cheek in goodbye.

Damon smiled at me before giving me a brotherly hug. "Remember our talk brother. Have fun explaining things to your family." He let go, but not before giving one of his shit eating smirks. Annoying little bastard. He just laughed at me. My eyes widen in surprise. Did he just hear my thoughts.

"All in do time brother," he said.

They left and we listened to their footsteps fade. My family and the Denali coven looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I sighed; I knew I had explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 11 Author Note

Okay guys so this another Author Note. I know I hate these too. I am on vacation for the rest of December so I won't update until the new year. Sorry!!!! Well anyway I was thinking of starting a new story, so I want you to vote on which one.

Just Some Reason

Summary- After shopping Alice gets a vision of a 16 year old Bella getting raped. Alice arrives to phoenix too late, so she has no choice but to turn her. After a few months after Bella's turning they go back to Forks to see the cullens. Will the Cullens accept her? E/B

Even more Special

Summary-When the Cullens go hunting they find a four year old beauty named Bella, who has no memory of her past.. They know she's special for she has no heart beat, but she still grows. The Cullens can't bear to let her go, so they adopt her. What happens when the Cullens find out that their little Bella is even more special than she already is? E/B in the Future


	13. Chapter 12 AN

Another Author Note! I know it's taking me a while to update! So Sorry! It's been real hecteck, and we just got back! I'm typing up the chapter, and the story is still continuing! I have a question for you guys though! Do you want Jeremy and Leah together? Tell me if you don't because if you guys do want them together, than that means no sequel! If you don't want them together than please tell, but I won't tell you who Jeremy does end up with. That is a surprise! Also, Damon/Bonnie or Damon/Meredith, or Matt/Bonnie or Matt/Meredith.


	14. Chapter 13

**WHAT'S UP MY PEEPS?!?! I'm back from vacation, is ready to continue writing! I have been so busy with school, exams, and essays! So very sorry for the delay, but here is what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 11!!! WHOO HOO! OH! And thanks so much for your reviews! Please keep posting them! Okay later! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries! L Sad I know! *Sighed and few tears come out***

_Previously~_

_Damon smiled at me before giving me a brotherly hug. "Remember our talk brother. Have fun explaining things to your family." He let go, but not before giving one of his shit eating smirks. Annoying little bastard. He just laughed at me. My eyes widen in surprise. Did he just hear my thoughts?_

"_All in do time brother," he said._

_They left and we listened to their footsteps fade. My family and the Denali coven looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I sighed; I knew I had explaining to do._

Jasper POV

"I guess I have some explaining to do," I said nervously.

"Yaaaaa think!" Emmett exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay then let's all have a seat shall we," I said.

My family nodded, so we went to the dining room table to talk.

"When Damon asked me to take a walk with him, he told me that you guys weren't allowed to see Bella anymore," while I said this, I watched my family and the Denalis visibly wince. Apparently the other guys had told them this. Now I dreaded telling them the news. I could see that my love was trying not to cry. I knew it pained her very greatly that she was now forbidden to see her best friend/little sister. I knew it pained all of them.

"Oh Alice!" I said while taking her hand. "I'm so sorry that they are keeping you guys away from Bella. I know that when I see them again, I'll try to convince them to let you see her."

The room had gone silent. Stupid! I had forgotten to tell them that part.

"What do you mean when you said, 'when I see them again'," Alice asked quietly looking into my eyes. I sighed and told them what had happened in the forest between Damon and I. After telling them, no one spoke. They didn't have too; I could feel what they were practically saying. Everyone had anger, longing, and envy.

"So, you could tell us what you learned about them?" Emmett asked, obviously trying to break the silence and tension in the room.

"Yes, I could tell you anything you want, unless they tell me other wise. Guys! Please say something! You're killing me over here!" I said, sending a wave of calm to everyone.

"There's nothing to say, but we have to win Bella back! Jasper is going to try and have her talk to us. If and when we can, we'll take it from there," Carlisle said calmly.

"Everyone must obey what they said. We don't want to lose Bella for good. Agreed?" Esme asked. She knew that now since she put it like that, no one was going to try and see Bella.

"Agreed," Everyone said. We all got up, and did our normal activities, before getting ready for school. I knew today was going to be interesting.

Bella POV

We got home at about 2:00 in the morning.

Once we got home, mom practically threw me into my bedroom. I could see my brothers and Jeremy laughing in the hallway. I gave them a death glare, and they immediately shut up. I smirked at them before turning back to my mother. She was looking-more like glaring- at me while pointing at the bed. I tried to protest, but she gave me a glare that said-don't you even think about it- before I gave up.

I got dressed and went to bed. The last thing I heard was my warrior in my head.

_Goodnight Angel. Sweet dreams._

I smiled, as my eyes began to close.

Since I am a vampire, I didn't need to sleep for a long amount of time. When I woke up, it was about 6:30 in the morning. School didn't start for another three hours. I decided to dress for school now, rather than later.

I took a shower before getting ready. I decided to wear a white pleated tee, with a cropped denim jacket, and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with a pair of Monty Canvas high-top sneakers. After I finished getting ready I went downstairs.

"Good morning," I said. I gave everyone a kiss on the cheek before settling myself on Jeremy's lap. I saw that everyone was already dressed for school.

"Morning," they all said in unison.

"Well, since we still have a lot of time in our hands before we have to go to school, what should we do?" Bonnie asked, as she and the rest of thee girls sat in the living room, with the rest of us.

"Well, I would like to know what the guys did, when we left to hunt yesterday," I said, as I eyed the guys' "innocent" expressions.

"I would like to know that too," Meredith said.

"We didn't do anything," Damon said as his eyes widen with false innocence.

"Whatever do you girls mean," Matt asked innocently.

"Girls, you should really have more faith in us," Stefan chastised us, as if we were the ones in trouble.

"I'm hurt that you girls hardly have any faith I us. You should know that we would never do any harm to the Cullens," Jeremy said with false hurt in his eyes.

I glared at him. _That's bull Jeremy. I should know, I'm your imprint after all, warrior._

He ignored my thought, with a small innocent smile. "I wasn't lying. We didn't do any harm," Jeremy said. "At least, not a lot of harm for them to try and kill us anyways," he continued.

"Jeremy!" Mom exclaimed at him.

Jeremy glared at her before responding back at her. "What it's true! They hurt her! _He _hurt her! Did you really think that I was going to let them-_him-_get away with that. He deserved what he got, and they deserve the right to not see her!"

As Mom was about to retaliate, I got in between them. "Enough!" I yelled. "What's done is done. I'm just happy that it didn't get too out of hand," I said while looking through Jeremy's memories of what had happened when we left.

I looked at my brothers, "Guys, I know that you love me. Thanks. But please no more fighting with the Cullens, or harming them. The boys didn't respond, so gave them my pout. Jeremy called it my what Bella wants, Bella gets pout.

A moment later their eyes soften, and they gave in. "Oh, fine! We won't hurt the damn Cullens. Now stop the pouting. It burns!" Matt exclaimed.

I gave them a smug smile, and said, "Yes, I am thank you very much."

Dami chuckled.

_ We spoil too much, Isabelle. I think that Stefan and I are going to have to be harder on you. -D_

_ As if! You guys can't deny me anything! Don't even think about denying it! -Me_

Dami rolled his eyes at my thought. I looked at the clocked. It was 7:30 A.M; we still had two more hours before school started. All of a sudden my warrior stood up.

"Angel and I will meet you at school. She and I have to discuss something," Jeremy said. I looked at him curiously, but he was blocking his thoughts from me. The others nodded, while Jeremy and I climbed into my Audi.

_Where to? -Me_

_ Just drive into the woods, then we can hike a little bit before we talk. -J_

I drove on a trail that lead deep into the woods. When we stopped, Jeremy and I got out and started walking.

While we walked, neither of us talked. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though; it was the kind of silence that didn't need to be filled in. It was as if we were perfectly fine with just one another's company. It felt right to walk side by side together into the unknown.

We stopped walking, when we found a little clearing. Jeremy leaned on a tree trunk, before looking at me.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" I asked him, while leaning on the trunk, next to him.

"I don't know Ang, you tell me. Your emotions were all over the place when we were at the Cullen house."

I sighed. I knew he would notice that. He noticed everything about me. Jeremy saw through my mask. The Cullens thought I got over them, but I haven't. I was still hurt. I was angry that they left me without having the guts to say goodbye. I was mad that Carlisle and Esme always told me that they thought of me as their daughter, but they never once though how their leaving would affect me. He knew that any minute I could break down. Jeremy always saw the real me. And right now, the real me was so scared and confused.

"I'm still in love with him, but at the same time I hate him for leaving me. I can't forgive him, but I miss him. I miss the whole family. They hurt me so much. How the hell do you forgive someone for leaving you? How can you be able to trust them again? These are the questions that I want answers to, but I know that I am the only that can answer them. I'm so confused on what to do in this situation."

Jeremy sat on the ground, and pulled me into his lap. He sighed.

"I knew you missed them. I could tell by your feelings. Your situation with Edward, well, he was a fool for leaving you. In time, you will heal and move on. But if you two are really soul mates, then, in time, you will find a way back to one another. I won't like it, but if he is what makes you happy, then I will learn tolerate him. Either way, give it time. You know I will always be there to support."

I leaned into him. I felt him kiss my forehead softly. I sighed.

"Thank you," I said softly.

I felt safe in his embrace. Being with Jeremy's arms felt so peaceful. I could stay in his arms and forget about all of my problems. For, I knew, that with whatever decision I made he will always be there. My Jeremy, my warrior.…my angel. I knew with him by my side, I could face anything head on.

Jeremy and I stayed like that for a while. We got up at about 9:15 and ran back to the car.

We drove to school, and arrived there with about 5 minutes to spare. Jeremy and I made our way to the office to get his schedule. I grabbed Jeremy's hand, needing to know that he would be there, because I knew that I couldn't face Edward without him. He gently squeezed my hand, as we walked to face his first day of a new high school with another vampire coven.

I sighed. Boy, today is going to be interesting. Hell, we are going to have one hell of a school year.

** There! I thought you guys would like to read some Jeremy and Bella bonding time. I wanted you guys to see how their relationship with one another really is. I hope you like it. I am so sorry about how long it took for me to update. I have been so busy for studying for my exams, and writing my essay! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This isn't a chapter, but another author note. So, I can't do the story without telling you guys this. On the review board a lot of you guys are saying to make it a Jeremy/Bella Story. So I am going to revote. Tell me who you want Bella with on the Review Board. The voting will end on February 23****rd****, 2010. This vote will finally decide whom Bella is going to be with! Later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for all who voted on the review board and who sent them to me privately. The winner is Edward/Bella. I'm sorry for the people who wanted Jeremy/Bella. I hope this doesn't' make you stop reading my story, but you must choose!!!**

**Have Leah imprint on Jeremy**

**Have bella get pregnant and have Jeremy be her soul mate(baby wil not be Renesemee, she will be my own little creation)**

**Have Jeremy have no soul mate n just be Bella's protector.**

**So you guys choose Jeremy's fate! Personally I like choice b because I have it all planned out! Actually that was going to be my sequel! **

**P.S. for all those Bella/Jeremy lovers, I'll write a story about them and they will be the couple. I'll write a Jeremy/Bella fanfic if you guys want me too. But only after I finish Reunited! Sorry for the long update! I'll update soon! So tell me what you guys think!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay guys I know that this isn't a chapter! I **

**promise the next one is coming up! I had **

**writer's block since I didn't know what to do! **

**But now I'm back! And I have a HIUGE BIG **

**FAVOR to ask you. Someone, a very awesome**

**someone, nominated my story as best **

**crossover in the fanficgrammys. So as my fans I **

**would totally appreciate it, if you vote for my **

**story!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! With a cherry on **

**Top!!!**

**You can vote at: .**


	18. Url for voting

**I'm sorry that it didn't show up, so here it is: **

**http(colin)(slash)(slash)fanficgrammys(dot)webs(dot)com(slash)**


	19. Chapter 17

** I just want you guys to know that in the future, I am making a few more stories w/ twilight and vampire diaries crossover. The following couples for those stories are Jeremy/Bella, Damon/Bella, and Bella/?. Also, I haven't decided who Jeremy is going to be with, but your reviews are helping me! Now that I'm done babbling, here's chapter 17! Hope you like it! Please review! Also Meredith ****is tall with olive skin, greenish-brown eyes and long black hair. Just thought you'd like to know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries! L Sad I know! *Sighed and few tears come out***

_Previously~_

_We drove to school, and arrived there with about 5 minutes to spare. Jeremy and I made our way to the office to get his schedule. I grabbed Jeremy's hand, needing to know that he would be there, because I knew that I couldn't face Edward without him. He gently squeezed my hand, as we walked to face his first day of a new high school with another vampire coven._

_ I sighed. Boy, today is going to be interesting. Hell, we are going to have one hell of a school year._

Bella POV

Once we got to the office, I led Jeremy to Mrs. Cope.

"Mrs. Cope," I said nicely.

She looked at me with a kind expression, until she saw Jeremy by my side.

_ Oh my! HE's gorgeous! Oh stop thinking that way! He is much too young for you!_

I bit my lip to keep the laugh that was trying to escape from my mouth. Jeremy looked at me with a confused expression, before it slipped into a grimace from looking in my mind.

_Well, you can't honestly help what women think about when there is a very handsome man standing in front of them. –Bella_

Jeremy rolled his eyes in response.

"Hello, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. I just transferred here from Virginia. I'm a senior, and may I have my schedule please." When Jeremy spoke, I swear I thought Mrs. Cope was going to pass out.

"Sure!" She squeaked. She handed him his schedule before we left. Once we left the office, I burst into giggles. Jeremy rolled his eyes at me in irritation before leaving me behind to go to our next class.

I quickly followed him, and laced my fingers through his.

_Aww! Please don't be mad, you've got to admit, it was pretty funny._

He looked at me, and his eyes were still filled with irritation. I smiled apologetically at him. His eyes soften as he returned my smile.

_Okay, I admit it. It was pretty funny. _

I laughed as I let go of his hand. Instead, I put it around his waste. I ignored the curious thoughts and stares of the humans around us.

_I knew it. But I'm not surprise. I am always right._

He snorted, but he didn't answer. As we got into the classroom, I could see that Elena and Meredith were in this class too. Jeremy smiled at them, as I gave both of them a hug.

"Hey, for a moment there we thought you two would be late," Elena said.

"Sorry Elena, Jeremy and I had some things talk about," I said making sure that I didn't call her mom. It mind be kind of strange for me to call her mom since she only looks like she's two years older than me.

Meredith put her arm around my shoulders. "Is everything ok?" she whispered to me, making sure that Elena and Jeremy couldn't hear her.

_It is now._

I said in her mind. She nodded before we all sat down. The teacher came in.

"Okay, well it seems we have three new students. So why don't you guys come up here and introduce yourselves, and tell us about yourselves," the teacher said.

Elena, Meredith, and Jeremy walked up to the teacher's desk. I could hear the girls sigh dreamily at the sight of Jeremy. I coughed to hide my laugh, but of course, Jeremy saw my façade from the way he was glaring at me. I gave him my signature smile that I knew he could never stay mad at. After giving him my smile, his eyes soften, and his lips turned into a smile event though he was trying to hide it.

_Damn it Bell! You know I could never stay mad at you when you smile at me like that._

I shrugged. _That's kind of the idea. _

Before he could tell or think me anything else, Elena introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Elena Gilbert. I have a younger twin name Jeremy. My friends and I just moved here from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have a boyfriend name Stefan Salvatore, who is new here too. And that's about it," she said.

"I'm Meredith Sulez. I have three best friends: Elena, Bella, and Bonnie. I also just moved here from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert. Younger twin of Elena Gilbert. My best friends are: Damon, Matt, and Stefan. We moved here from Mystic Falls with the girls." I swear after he talked, I think all the girls in the classroom swooned at the sound of his voice.

After they introduce themselves, they walked to their seats. Jeremy at my left, Meredith at my right, and Elena in front of me. The teacher started his lesson. I was only partly paying attention since Jeremy and I were talking to each other.

_What class do you have next?-J_

_ Spanish-ME_

_ Damn, I have Trig next.-J_

_ Oh, well sucks for you!-Me_

Though I was a little sad that we weren't in the same class.

_Not only for me.-J_

Damn.

_How do you do that?-Me_

He gave me an amused glance. _Do what?-J_

_Always know what's on my mind, how I feel, if I'm in trouble or not.-ME_

He looked thoughtful as he considered my question. _Honestly, I'm not_

His thought cut off, as we both jumped when the bell rang. Elena and Meredith gave us an amused glance.

"Think talking again?" Meredith asked.

We both nodded sheepishly.

They laughed at our expressions, before we gathered our stuff and left.

"So, what do you girlies have next?" I asked as we walked through the halls.

"Trig," Elena and Meredith said simultaneously.

I pouted. "That's not fair! Why do you three have the next class together, and I don't have anyone in mine!"

Elena and Meredith giggled, while Jeremy chuckled. Yeah chuckled. Since giggling is too _girly _for men like him. (Don't you hate it when guys do that! I mean what's the diff?) Psh, as if. Personally, I can't tell the difference between giggling and chuckling.

"What class do you have then?" Mer asked once she stopped giggling.

"Spanish."

"Oh, well then your fine. I think Stefan and Bonnie are in that class," Elena said.

I perked up instantly, right after she said Stefan was in my class.

"Well, I gotta go then. Don't want to be late," I said as I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I sent my warrior a thought as I left.

_Don't think our conversation in class was over Jay. You better answer my question._

As I entered the classroom, Jeremy gave me a sarcastic thought.

_Can't wait. _

I smiled. I looked inside the classroom, and saw that Bonnie had already arrived.

Once she saw me, she waved me over. "Hey Baby Bell! How was your talk with Jeremy?"

"Don't you already know?"

"No. One, your shield is up, and two, I thought you two would want your privacy."

"I appreciate that Bonnie. And yes, my talk with Jeremy went fine."

She gave me a knowing look. "By any chance was your discussion about Edward?"

I sighed before I reluctantly nodded. "I just don't know what to do. My feelings are all so jumbled. I feel as though there are two parts of me that want two different things," I said.

Bonnie patted my hand sympathetically. "I bet it doesn't help that Matt, Jeremy, Damon, and Stefan don't like him either."

I snorted. "Not liking him," is probably one of the biggest understatements I've ever heard.

"Well, Bella once you figure out your feelings, just follow your heart. You know the girls and I would totally support whatever you decide, and the guys will just have to suck it up. Your happiness is what really matters."

I smiled at Bonnie and said, "Thanks, but it's really hard because I really don't like going against Damon and Stefan. I meant they are the two of the most important things to me. Back when we were human, we always had each other's backs. I feel as if I get together with Edward, I would be betraying them. Not only that, my Volturi family isn't so happy about what he did either."

Bonnie smiled before she rolled her eyes. "They'll get over it, and besides I know for sure that you are the most important thing in Damon and Stefan's lives. Not even Stefan's love for Elena could compete with the love he holds for you. And that all they would want is for you to be happy."

It was true. I knew that no matter how much Stefan loved Elena, I would always come first in his life. The best part was that Elena was absolutely fine with that because she loved me a lot, and she was also very protective of me.

I smirked at Bonnie. "Speaking of my brothers, I feel as though _someone _in this specific classroom is hiding a certain affections for my lovely oldest brother. Care to share Bon Bon?" I said to her.

I watched her amusingly. She looked down at her desk. I knew that if she was still human, she'd be blushing.

"I don't what your talking about Bell," she said after regaining her composure.

I rolled my eyes and gave her what I call my Damon shit-eating grin. "Sure you don't. Let's face it, you like him, probably even love him."

I jumped as I heard a voice behind me.

"Who loves who?"

I looked behind me to be stricken by deep green emerald eyes.

"Stefan! Goodness you scared me!"

My brother looked amused by my outburst, but he apologized anyway.

"Sorry Bell, now answer my question."

Bonnie and I exchanged a look. Before she gave me a thought.

_Please, Bella don't tell him. _

I gave her a slight nod that she would only catch.

"Whatever do you mean Steffie?" I asked.

"Don't act all innocent sorella. I want to know what you two were talking about when I came in," he said sternly.

"Sorry fratello that conversation is between Bonnie and me. So suck it up, and mind your own beeswax."

He looked into my eyes for a moment. Once he knew that I wouldn't budge, he gave in.

"Fine, but I will find out. There's no point in hiding the inevitable."

I smiled at him, "Is that a challenge dearest Stefan?"

He chuckled, "Maybe, or maybe not."

It was the last thing he said before class started. Spanish was really boring, I mean I spoke fluently. I'm so bored now.

I played with my pencil before Stefan started to think talk to me.

_At least try to act as if you're interested. You look like you'd rather stake yourself with a wooden stake.-S_

_ It's not my fault! I already know all of this, so what's the point of learning it again!-Me_

All of a sudden Bonnie put a note on my desk.

**Angel,**

** I had a vision of Jasper coming to you at lunch. He wants to talk to you. So, once your class before lunch ends, rush to the cafeteria to get something so you can eat while you two talk. Just thought you'd might like to know, and also I don't know what you two will talk about. I thought you'd like your privacy.**

** Also during dinner tonight a wolf is going to the house. By the description you told us of Jake, I'm pretty sure it's him. He'll be furious when he sees Jeremy, Elena, Mer, Matt, and me, but he will calm down only if you speak to him. I think you should set up a meeting with them, so they know what you really are. **

** -Bon Bon**

** P.S. I'll distract Jeremy while you leave with Jasper. I saw that he wouldn't like you talking to Jasper alone. But I know he won't hurt you. **

As I finished reading, I flipped the piece of paper over, and started to write.

** Bonnie,**

** Thanks for the heads up! I think your right, we should meet up with the La Push wolves. They deserve to know. Also, have you seen what would happen after we tell them about me. And, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett graduated last year. Why are they here?**

** ~Bell.**

I gave her the note, and once she finished reading, her eyes glazed over. I waited for a moment before she wrote back.

**Bell,**

** No, I can't see what would happen. There are too many decisions that need to be made before I can see the outcome.**

**They're here because they told the principal that they needed more community service so they don't have to do it next year. They explained that they wanted to go to college with the rest of their family. How they got the principal to agree, I have do clue!**

**Also your welcome!**

** ~Bon Bon**

After reading the note, I put in my backpack. I saw from the corner of my eye Stefan raising his eyebrows at me. His eyes held curiosity. I gave him a thought about what just happened between Bonnie and I. He nodded, but his eyes still held some worry.

_What's wrong? You look worried.-Me_

_ Do you think that the wolves would do something to harm you or the others?-S_

_ No, I don't think so. They treated me like family, they'll be angry, but I don't think that they would PURPOSELY harm me.-Me_

_ Why was there an emphasis on PURPOSELY?!-S_

Damn. He caught that.

_ Well, sometimes they can't control their temper. Especially new phased wolves. –Me_

A picture of Emily crossed my mind, I tried to hide it from Stefan, but I wasn't fast enough.

_ What?! That could happen! That's it, I don't think we should meet with them if that's a possibility.-S_

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_ Relax. Besides she's human. We'll be fine. They deserve to know Stefan. After all they've done for me.-Me_

_ He sighed, he knew he couldn't argue with that._

_ Fine, I agree, but good luck getting the others on board. You know how the guys and I are so protective of you girls, especially of you.-S_

_ Thanks for agreeing big bro. And fine, I'll be the one to tell them.-me_

That was my last thought before the bell rang. I gave Bonnie and Stefan a hug before I went to my next class. In my next class, I had Alice and the Denali sisters in my class. They gave me a smile, but I saw that the Denali sisters were very wary of me, and that Alice held longing in her eyes. It was as if she wanted to go and talk to me.

I sighed. Looks like they are going to stay true to my brothers' warning. To be honest I really miss Alice. She was my best friend, and we got along.

I ignored them, and they ignored me, but I did catch them sneaking me glances. Once the bell rang, I followed Bonnie's advice and ran at human speed to the cafeteria.

I bought an apple, and a can of root beer (who doesn't like root beer). I saw a few humans come in before Jasper came in. He walked to m, and I to him. We met in the middle of cafeteria.

"Hi Jazz!" I greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, little Bell. So I was wondering," he said, but I cut him off.

"I would love to go on a walk with you. Come on, I know a trail we can go on," I said as I led him outside. As we left the cafeteria, I saw Jeremy's back to Jasper and I. I saw that he was talking to Bonnie about something. I decided to thank her.

_Thanks Bonnie for distracting him for me._

_ No problem, but you totally owe me.-B_

I knew I did. I wonder how I will make it up to her.

"How did you know I was going to ask you to go on a walk with me?" He asked curiously, pulling me out of my thoughts of how I was going to make it up to Bonnie.

I gave him my signature smile, and said, "All in due time brother, all in due time."

He chuckled and shook his head.

Something tells me that this is going to be a long walk.

********************IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ*******************

**I'm so sorry for not updating faster. I'll do my best. I know that it's not really a good chapter, but I needed to start the day, so that Jasper could talk to Bella. The next chapter will be better though, you'll get a deep inside on Bella's life and feelings. Also, the explanation for Bella and Jeremy's imprint will show up too.**

**Also please vote for my story for best crossover. I posted it on the story already. It's the chapter with the title: Url for voting.**

**Also please review! Thank you!!! **


	20. Talking with Jazzykins

Yo PEEPS! So sorry I haven't been updating sooner. School has been so hectic since I'll be graduating in June. It's a big thing for me, and finals are coming so I've been studying a lot. So I hope you guys are going to vote for my story! Any who, thanks for reviewing! I love your comments, and so here is CH 18! YAY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!**

**Chapter 18: Talking with Jazzykins**

_Previously~_

_"How did you know I was going to ask you to go on a walk with me?" He asked curiously, pulling me out of my thoughts of how I was going to make it up to Bonnie._

_I gave him my signature smile, and said, "All in due time brother, all in due time."_

_He chuckled and shook his head._

_Something tells me that this is going to be a long walk._

Jasper POV

"All in due time brother, all in due time," she said.

I chuckled and shook my head. She was so much like Damon, but she still had Stefan in her. She had Stefan's slight dark mahogany hair color, but Damon's slight waves in it. She had Stefan's understanding and compassion, but she also had Damon's snarky, sarcastic, badass attitude as well. Her eyes though, were her own. Inherited from Cecilia Salvatore herself. Her milk chocolate brown eyes made you weak in the knees and feel like you were falling with just one look. Just one look in her eyes and you couldn't help yourself, but be under her spell. Damon had his Uncle's black midnight eyes that held some sort of odd light in them from his mother's side, while Stefan inherited his father's vivid emerald green eyes.

"Jazz, yoo-hoo! Anybody home in there?" she asked playfully as she gently knocked her hand on the side of my head.

I swatted her hand away playfully, looking at her with mock annoyance.

"Ha, ha. You think you're so funny don't you?" I asked her.

She threw her head upwards, and laughed gleefully. I smiled at her laugh. It was beautiful, but it also had some child-like innocence in it. I'm guessing it came from her turning at such a young age (this explains why she sometimes acted as a child. Though she was changed at 16, she still held onto her inner-child).

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to a little meadow (not the meadow Edward took her to), so we can talk. There you can ask me anything you want to know about me."

I nodded, before she turned around to face me. "It's better if we run, so I hope you can keep up with me," she said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Surely she wasn't that fast. I put my arm out, which told her that she could lead the way.

She smiled before she dashed off into the woods. Damn, she was fast,_ way_ faster than Edward. I was about 5-6 yards behind her, and honestly I think that she was actually holding back her speed, which was astounding since I was using all of mine to try and catch up with her.

We ran for about a couple of more minutes before she stopped. Then I looked around me, and gasped.

We were in a beautiful meadow, which had a small waterfall at the end. In the meadow it had green lively grass that held such magnificent wild flowers.

"Pretty isn't it," Bell said, as she sat down. I sat down in front of a tree, and leaned onto the stump. I fixed my posture so that I was looking at her.

"Yeah, it is. How did find it?"

She shrugged. "I'm not quite that sure. I was going for a run, and I just found it."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Bella looked at me amusingly, " 'Oh,' is all you could say. Don't tell me that's the only reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Of course it isn't," I said.

She waved her hand, "Well then, ask away."

"Were you ever going to tell us about what you were?"

Bella nodded, "I was going to tell you the day Edward left."

I winced, as I felt the guilt of attacking her spread through my body. She continued, ignoring my wince.

"He told me that we were going for a walk, and that he wanted to tell me something. I was going to tell what I was at that moment, but then he told me they were leaving. He told me that he didn't want me, so I figured what was the point of telling him, if he was going to leave?"

I nodded, but I was still confused about something. "Why did you wait so long to tell us? Did you not trust us with your secret?"

"Of course I trusted you!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was just scared that you wouldn't accept me. I hunt animals, but Damon, Stefan-though it took us quite awhile to convince him- and I drink donated-blood to keep us stronger. I thought it would disgust you since I still drank human blood."

She looked so sad and ashamed that I couldn't help but pull her into my lap. I held her in my embrace as I gently rubbed her back. She put her head into the crook of my neck and closed her eyes, accepting my comfort.

"We may just drink animal blood, but we would have never judged you. We love you, and would do anything for you. You were a part of the family, probably the most important part of it. You held us together. When we left Forks, we were all so depressed," I said, meaning every word I had spoken.

She looked up at me, and rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Jazz, though you may have spoken in such a sincere voice how am I supposed to believe you. You left. You all left. Edward left. You left me without a single goodbye. You say I'm probably the most important part of your family, well that's complete bull since you left me," Angel said.

I frowned. " Bell, we didn't want to leave. Edward said it was best for you to not have us in your life. Edward said it was better not to say goodbye, since it'd be better to leave you with a clean break. We didn't want to harm you; _I _didn't want to, so we packed up and left."

Bella jumped out of my lap, and landed quietly on her feet. I could feel her anger and her facial expression frightened me a bit. "That's just it Jasper! When you were speaking, it was always what 'Edward said was best' or 'We thought it was best,' not once did you say or think that it was what _**I **_thought was best. It's my life, existence, so it's my decision. What you, Edward, or the other Cullens think what's best for me, and what I think is best for me are two damn DIFFERENT things."

I stayed silent. She was right. Not once did I ever think if this was what Bella actually wanted. I couldn't believe I was that stupid. If I was in her place, I would've been angry too.

I stared at her, begging her for forgiveness with my eyes. I couldn't find the words to say how sorry I was.

I felt her anger die down as she calmly sat down on the ground in front of me. Neither of us spoke. We just sat down staring at each other. She made the first move. She grabbed her can of root beer and drank.

"The only good thing I got when you left me was finding Damon and Stefan, the others, and Jeremy," she said quietly, not looking at me.

My curiosity picked up after she spoke Jeremy's name. "Speaking of Jeremy, will you tell me about your relationship with him. I can't feel your emotions for some reason, but I see the way you look at each other. Bella, is Jeremy your mate?"

Bella smiled softly at me, before she shook her head. "No, he's not my mate. He imprinted on me."

"Imprinted? But vampires can't imprint," I said incredulously.

"Well our relationship is very rare. It's sort of like how a werewolf imprint, but instead replace the werewolf with a vampire. The same rules apply except were not soul mates. I call him my warrior, which is exactly what he is. He's very protective and he can sense if something or someone is a danger to me. Jeremy can also sense my feelings, feels if I'm in danger, and can also track me anywhere in the world. Also I tell him something; he can't ignore it. Also, I can do the same things Jeremy can do. Our bond goes both ways. We can also talk in their minds. All we need to do is just the think the thought directly to one another. The only way to break our bond is to kill one or the other," the last part she said with a shiver.

"Which would never happen," she said with a deep fire burning in her eyes. I would feel pity for anyone who had to come across her when she was like that.

"Of course it wouldn't" I said reassuringly, though I had to admit, I was slightly scared. Angel or not, Bella could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

"So what powers do you have?" I said to change the subject.

She smiled me at me in thanks before she looked at me with mock hesitance. "Hmmm, I don't know if I should tell you."

I decided to play along. I pouted, widen my eyes, and linked my fingers together. "Awwww come on Bella, will you please tell me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

She laughed at my expression. "Well okay. Well I can compel people to do my every whim. I can take away their memories, put false memories, or mix their memories up. I can also use mind control, but to me it's the same as compulsion. I can read people's thoughts and place my thoughts in their minds. I can also look into a person's eyes and know their past, thoughts, and feelings. But I can turn that power off and on. I can also change my scent to my human scent or my normal scent. This is why my blood called to Edward because it was my human scent. I have a mental and physical shield and teleport. And since I am the blood sister of Damon and Stefan I can read or send them thoughts without a limited distance. That's pretty much it," I explained.

"Is that it because we have to get back to school?" She asked me.

"NO! Of course I still have more questions, but I'll guess I can wait until later."

"One more thing though," I said while I got up.

"What is it now Jazzykins?" she said exasperatedly.

"Can I tell my family the information you told me?" I asked hesitadly.

She thought about it for a moment before she slowly nodded. "I guess you can, I'll just tell you if I want you to keep it to yourself or not. Okay?"

"I can agree to that. One more thing," I said as I took her hand and picked her up off the floor.

She groaned and looked at me with one her eyebrows raised.

"Do you think you could ever forgive my family?"

"I don't Jazz. They hurt me a lot, and I'm really confused right now. For now, let's just see where the future takes us okay?"

I thought about what she said before nodding.

We ran in silence, and I bid her goodbye when we arrived at school just before the lunch bell rang.

Bella POV

We ran in silence, as I thought about what had occurred between Jasper and I. I said too much then what I had planned to say, but oh well. It's too late to take it back now.

I bid him goodbye, as I walked to biology. I groaned as I thought of what class would be like with Edward, and at the fury Jeremy and my brothers would show me when we were back at home.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I'm starting a new fanfic. It's a Bella/Damon. It's called Opposites Really Do Attract. Hope you read it!**

**Here's the Summary- ****Bella finally gets over Edward leaving w/ the help of ben, jake, and angela. She realizes that forks has to many memories show she goes to mystic falls to live with her cousins (Jeremy and Elena). In mystic falls she meets damon salvatore. He is everything she hates about guys, but she can't seem to get him out of her mind. Damon, though he keeps denying it at first, starts to fall in love with bella. Will Damon deny his love, and can he help bella fully recover?**


End file.
